9: IF
by Talisman975
Summary: We all know what happens in 9: 9 makes a mistake that kills half of his kind and he tries to fix it. But what if something happens that prevents him from making that mistake? Something...BIG...? Something that represents a message: The dead world is not what it seems.
1. Prologue

The world is full of IFs. If the serpent didn't tempt Eve into eating the apple, then the world we know it wouldn't exist. We are only one of many countless IFs, in a pool of never ending possibilities. What follows is more than a Butterfly Effect; a major event that changes the present and what happens to the people within.

The world of "9" is one such example. In a dead world where the Industrial Revolution never stopped, tells the tale of a stitchpunk called 9 that makes a devastating mistake and does everything he can to fix it even if it ends up resulting in half of his kind gone.

But what IF...something stops him from making that mistake?  
Something that prevents a second tragedy in a dying world?  
Something that changes everything?

And what if that something only manage to exist because of another big IF?  
One such massive IF, that it changes everything the nine stitchpunks thought they knew about their dying world.  
An IF that gave them a single message: They are no longer alone.


	2. 6's Vision

It would be no exaggeration to call it the end of the world.

What was once the proud country of Germany is now nothing more than a wasteland. Corpses and machine parts littered the once clean streets, nearly every building is either destroyed or barely standing, and the sky is forever darkened by smoke and clouds.  
Sunlight becomes rare, there is nothing but silence, and thanks to the poisonous gases from the machines, not even the basic bacteria lingers in the city formerly filled with life.

That's what goes through the minds of some of the stitchpunks, the last creations of a scientist who wanted life to continue in the only way he could. As the years go by, each doll tries their best to live and survive, knowing nothing but their only home.

*********  
That day started like any other day.  
6 was drawing away in his little corner while avoiding 1 and 8 as much as possible, his visions having him draw the source over and over. That morning however, the visions were different.  
One such vision was quite shocking; a ninth member was coming. 6 didn't know what he looked like but he was sure that this '9' will become important. Sure enough, 9 arrives at the sanctuary with 5 by his side as 1 shows 9 around.  
Another vision hits 6 later that day, this time filled with death. 6 can only watch in horror as the vision shows the talisman taking 2's soul, and then, 6's own death as he falls into a bottomless pit. 6 tries his hardest not to scream, in fear of facing 1's wrath.  
Shaking with fright, a million questions runs through his head:  
__Why are 2 and I dead?__  
__Who killed us?__  
_Did the beast kill us?_

__Did something bigger kill us?__  
__Are the others going to die too?__  
__What happened to the source?__

His thoughts are interrupted by a voice in the back of his head: __HOPE__  
The artist's head snaps back up, "H-Hope?" he repeats quietly.

__THE NINTH SHALL SAVE US AND BRING US HOPE__  
__THREE TALL STRANGERS, HOPE WILL COME__

"'Three tall strangers, Hope will come?'", 6 was confused, that last one didn't make any sense. How can there be more strangers when there's no one left out there? As he continues to ponder over this strange vision, he doesn't hear the very faint sound of a airplane in the sky. None of them do.


	3. The Strangers

This mysterious plane was not like the war planes scattered all over the Wasteland or even like the one that crashed into the Cathedral. Instead, this plane was more advanced and future-looking. The plane finally makes a landing in front of what used to be the gate of the city.  
The plane slows down.  
The propeller stops.  
The door opens.  
The three tall strangers have arrive.

*********  
The air is once again filled with silence. The newcomers continue to gaze upon the Emptiness without a word. Finally, one of them pulls out a walkie-talkie...and speaks.

"This is Team Genesis calling to the Commander; We have arrived at Germany."  
"Excellent Miss Odette", the voice replies back "And be careful out there; the gas could still linger in the air, so don't stay for too long."  
"Allllllright then, what's our strategy here Leader?", asked Stranger #2. "Cera, there's no need to call me leader." This young lady is Odette. A 26-year-old African-American with short black curly hair and eyes to match. As the main pilot of the trio, she wears a dark green jumper for the journey.  
"Considering that we're the only ones out here I don't think we NEED any codenames." Stranger #3 here is a 19-year-old Muslim lady named Malaika. With her studies as a librarian and a science major, she is the scientist and scholar of the team. As such, she wears a dark blue jumper complete with hijab.  
"OK, I'll take your word for it Malaika. But the Commander better not be lying when he said that enemies won't find us here." Cera here is the engineer of the group. A 22-year-old brunette studying art as her major, she was chosen thanks to her talent in engineering and design. With her hair in a pixie cut, indigo eyes behind a pair of glasses, and wearing a dark brown jumper, Cera no doubt takes her position with pride.  
"Well you are right about one thing, Cera, and that is what our plan is," Odette remarks, pulling out a map of the city post-destruction out of her pocket. "We were sent here to investigate three spots: a cathedral, a library, and the main factory. I think it's best that we need to split up and search each spot." The other two woman look at their respective maps of the same thing, contemplating on who should go where.  
Malaika asks, "What about the library? Wouldn't that be hard to find?" "I wouldn't worry about too much," Cera reassures her, "besides, I'm told that this library has a entrance filled with giant statues of women still standing, so we'll find it just fine." "And the cathedral is practically the tallest building here." Odette adds, pointing to the large structure in the middle of the city.  
"And the factory?", Malaika asks.  
Odette looks at her map, "The map says it's outside the gate somewhere so..."  
The three woman turn their backs to look at the factory behind them...which happened to be QUITE a long distance from where they were standing. They continue to stare, a feeling of dread looming over them.  
"Shotgun to the library!"  
"Dibs on the cathedral!"  
"Wait, What?"  
Before Odette could blink, Cera and Malaika have sprinted away into the city.  
Odette can only sigh, "I guess that leaves me with the last building." She looks at the factory still far away from her.  
This is going to be a LONG walk.ally, one of them pulls out a walkie-talkie...and speaks.


	4. The Investigation

Cera was certainly feeling lucky today. Finding the cathedral was a breeze, and getting there was quicker than she thought. All that was left was to find a way to get inside. As much as she would like to use the easy route and just waltz right in, Cera knows she needs to be careful. After all, since part of the mission was looking for signs of life, who knows if said signs end up being dangerous.

Reaching out into her backpack, Cera pulls out a pair of binoculars and hides behind a pile of rubble so she won't be seen. Enhancing her binoculars, Cera carefully and slowly inspects the inside of the cathedral.  
So far, nothing. Not a hint of movement, not a speck of soul anywhere inside. Not even on the upper floors.  
"Hmm, maybe there's no one inside," Cera murmurs to herself.  
However, upon closer inspection she noticed something odd about one of the broken spires. Where the broken part of the spire was allowed her to see the inside, there seem to be two strings attached to it. If she looked very closely she would've sworn that the strings were moving. Until the bucket came into view.  
__Either I'm going crazy, or there's someone moving that bucket to the top.__, Cera wondered in her mind. Using the binoculars' highest enhancement, Cera manages to spy the tallest peak of the spire. Luck must have been on her side today thanks to the clear view of said peak. What she saw launched her mind with a dozen questions:  
__Is that a sextant?, is that a sheet tied to the spire, is that a bed?, is that the bucket I saw earlier?, who on earth MADE all this?, HOW did they made this?, no human should have been able to climb the inside of that spire! Wait...is that a DOLL?__

_Despite her confusion, Cera continued to stare at her strange discovery, when the weird doll suddenly moves the sextant right at Cera's direction. It had spotted her! The brunette swiftly pulls down her binoculars and ducks down behind her hiding spot.  
"Great...just great. Now they know I'm here. I need a new plan..."_

_Cera thinks over her options: She definitely needed to check inside, but there's the new possibility of whoever just spotted her could be hostile. She should seriously investigate the new evidence on top of the spire, but it's way high up. Climbing outside the spire would be too difficult due to it being the tallest part of the cathedral and climbing inside the spire would be too small for her to properly investigate. "Either way, getting up there would be impossible!", Cera says to herself. Suddenly, an idea emerges, "Unless..."___

_Malaika was having the time of her life. Even though it took her longer than needed to find the library, she still couldn't help but squeal with glee when she step foot inside the still standing building. In fact, aside from the statues being destroyed and the giant broken globe in the middle of the place, none of the books seem ruined.___

_If Malaika had time she would have no doubt that she would spent hours coopted up reading every book she could find. But right now, her mind is focused on her plan; look for books that might have something to do with the advanced AI of the war machines. Either way, she's gonna be in here for a while.___

_So far, no luck. Due to the books being everywhere BUT the shelves made the search a lot harder. And it was constantly dark in the library even with the flashlights.  
Malaika groans, "I'm never gonna find ANYTHING at this rate! I'll probably die from the leftover poison gas before I could find the right books!" Malaika looks again at the massive piles of books laying around her and sighs, "Who'd knew that my favorite hobby could probably be the cause of my own death." She lets out a small chuckle at her own morbid joke, but she knew not to give up. Using her flashlight, the Muslim tries once again to continue her search._

_*click click*___

_Malaika stops at her tracks. Was that a sound she just heard? Immediately, she looks around for the source of the sound.___

_*click click*  
*click click*___

_There it goes again! That weird clicking noise! It sounded closer, and like there were more. _

_*click click*___

_Malaika slowly makes her way to where she heard the strange noise. It seemed to be over by the globe.___

_*click click* *flash*  
*click click* *flash*___

_Was...was that a flash she just saw!? __Is someone taking pictures of me!? _

_Malaika starts to panic, her mind gripping with a very frightful conclusion; Not only were there more than one person living in this dark library, but they seem to be taking pictures of her, and goodness knows what else they want from her! __Wait! I can't afford to be scared now! I gotta be brave, and show these guys who's boss!_

_Mustering up all the courage she had, Malaika strains her hearing and sight for any more signs of her stalkers. _

_At first, the library went back to being silent. But then...___

_*scatter* *scatter*___

_"Scattering...?", the young woman murmurs to herself, "Mice perhaps...?" "No, that can't be it, mice don't make bright flashing lights and clicking noises..."  
Suddenly, the scattering comes back. Malaika tries to follow the noise, whoever this thing was, it was small and fast! Eventually, the scattering seem to stop behind a book on a low shelve.  
Being the quietest she could be, Malaika tiptoes her way to the book. _

_Slowly...___

_Carefully...___

_She puts her hands on the book and...lifts it up from it spot! _

_Only to come face-to-face with two pairs of camera-like eyes._

_Malaika screams.___

_Odette was NOT having a good time. Not only did it take her at least a half a hour even get to the factory, (and would have been longer had she not found a still working bike) but she had to endure countless coughing fits because of the air, barb wires, a never ending dust storm, and getting covered in oil due to her bike splashing against the many giant puddles of oil that surrounded the place.  
Needless to say, Odette was not in a good mood by the time she entered the entrance of the factory.  
"Whatever I find in here, it BETTER be worth it." She grumbles to herself._

_The walk inside the factory was quiet aside from the sound of her feet. The factory itself was...eerily. Odette isn't sure why, but walking around the very place that made death machines felt very disturbing and gave her chills.  
To make herself feel calm and not scared, Odette tries to take as much photos as she can of the factory with her camera. So far she's got pictures of the Walkers hanging from the ceiling, the bombs that carried the gas, and several items that shouldn't belong in a war factory in the first place. (Seriously, who brings a toy doll to a factory? Better yet, who bring a CHILD to a war factory?)  
As Odette is looking over her photo of the strangely placed toy, something stops her in her tracks.  
"Hm?" It was faint, but Odette could have sworn that she heard scraping metal. From where it was, it's at a clearing at the end of the hall. _

_Is someone here? Or rather, is SOMETHING here?__  
Whatever it is she heard, it was definitely not human._

_When Odette finally arrived at the clearing, she did not expect the main room to be a mess. Destroyed parts and junk were everywhere, streams of oil flooded the corners, it was like a death sentence for the feet and legs. Regardless, Odette knows that this spot could have the evidence she needs.  
She slowly and carefully steps around the area while also keeping an eye out at her surroundings. So much stuff was around her, where could she even start?  
A familiar nonhuman metal sound gave her that answer.  
The sound was louder, and it was coming from behind a giant pile of metal next to a low conveyer belt. The dark-haired girl walks over to the pile, trying not to make too much noise, and is suddenly aware of a bunch of new noises.___

_Growling, roaring like a beast _

_Shouting and screaming in fear _

_Human screaming _

_Odette's thoughts are screaming in confliction. Part of her tells her to get out of here, the other tells her to at least help the people in danger. But she does know that there's not lot of time left, so she decides to at least take a peak of the other side to adjust the dangerous situation to get more prepared.___

_Odette was NOT AT ALL prepared for what she is witnessing right now. _

_What looked like a terrifying beast made out of a cat skull and sharp metal was cornering a trio of tiny doll-people cowering in fear. (One has a zipper on its chest, another has a shoelace chest, and the other has one eye) The young woman is fully aware that if she rushes in to protect them, the beast would certainly kill her within seconds. But at the same time she couldn't just leave them. __Aaaaahhh, what to do, what to do? __,The question repeating in her head over and over.  
Then, like a answer from heaven, in the corner of her eye, another doll-like person comes into view. This one seemed to have a bird skull for a helmet and a sword in their hands. Odette sighs in relief. Then, sneaking out of her backpack, she brings out her camera and starts recording.  
The cat beast continues to roar at the trio when the bird warrior jumps on its back! The beast struggles for a bit, managing to take the warrior's shield off their arm, but it's no use; the warrior leaps into the air, does a backflip and...slices the beast's head clean off! The headless beast falls to the ground, the warrior gets off the body with a three-point landing. _

_I have no idea what I just saw, but that was the most BADASS thing I have ever seen in my life!__, Odette thinks with nothing but shock and awe in her mind. The warrior proceeds to lift their helmet, and judging from the reactions of Shoelace and Cyclops, they seem to recognize the warrior as a old friend.  
Where Odette was, she could barely hear what the dolls were saying, but even she could tell that they were very happy to see them. And as she listened to the voices, she made the following conclusions:  
Shoelace sounded like an elderly man.  
Zipper sounded like a young adult man.  
Cyclops sounded the same but much deeper.  
And Bird Warrior sounded VERY MUCH like a grown woman._

_The four continue to talk, and Odette stops recording.  
As much as I would like to speak to them, it'll just feel like I'm interrupting a private moment.  
Deciding that the video evidence is enough for her, Odette begins to gather her backpack and head on back. But not before she steps on top of the pile to take one more glimpse at her discovery.  
However, something seemed...off.  
Three of them were still talking, but the fourth has his back turned on them, seemingly more interested in what looked like a big, hulking machine hanging from the ceiling and covered in a giant red flag.  
Odette's body becomes filled with dread. She knew EXACTLY what that is:___

_The Fabrication Machine.  
The one responsible for creating the machines that revolted against humanity.___

_If the doll awakens it, then world would be in grave danger.  
Once again, Odette is in a very tight spot. She's standing on top of a metal pile, yelling at the doll to stop would alert her presence to the others. But even if she did take the obvious route, she doesn't even know if these doll-like people would let her live if they find her!  
Before Odette could make a quick decision, she starts to feel a strong tickle in her throat.___

_9 picks up the strange object from the ground, the same one that he had carried with him since he first awoke before the beast took it. Now that he has it back, he examines it and the weird piece of metal right next to him. There seem to be some sort of indent shape with three holes, like an outlet of some kind. 9 turns the object around and notices three small identical holes in the back of it._

_I'm curious...are these two supposed to fit together? Is that where the object fits? __9 wondered.  
He turns the thing back around and slowly puts it in the-_

_*COUGH COUGH COUGH* _

_Startled, 9 stops what he's doing and looks at the source of the strange loud cough. Whatever it was, it has lost its balance and fell, hitting the huge pile a few times before landing face first into the ground.  
The others were just as startled.  
"Wh-what was that?" 5 asked, not hiding the fear in his voice.  
"A machine perhaps? It sounded pretty big." 7 suggested, already on her guard.  
"Highly unlikely," 2 refutes, "and from the look and sound of it , they're in great pain." He begins to run to the poor injured being, though 7 was faster.___

_Odette can only groan in pain after that fall. Thanks to her failed attempt to hide her cough, she ended losing her balance and hitting both metal and dirt. She can only hope that she's not bleeding badly anywhere.  
Using all her strength, Odette gets her hand to grab a firm grip on the conveyer belt that's above her. Her body aches all over, but she manages get her upper body onto the belt.  
Only to make full eye contact with a sword.  
"Gah!"  
"Who are you?."  
Odette doesn't move an inch. The warrior has her sword to her face. Even though she can see the other dolls rushing towards them, Odette realizes her life hangs in the balance.  
So she blurts out the only thing in her mind:___

_"Wait! I'm a friend!"_


	5. I'm A Friend

If two weeks ago, you told Cera that she will one day climb a cathedral with a grappling hook just so she could get to the top of the spire, she would ask if you were on serious crack. And yet here she was doing EXACTLY that, now Cera is starting to wonder if SHE was on serious crack.  
"There is no way anyone is going to believe me by the time I'm done here." Cera says to herself. If anything, the whole climb up was not that bad. It was slow, yes, but Cera managed to reach the top while avoiding every window.  
Soon, Cera found it easier to climb with her bare hands thanks to the still-sturdy clover-shaped holes on the spire.  
Finally, she reaches the weird man?-made structure, supported only by her arms on the wood used for a floor and her feet on the clover holes.  
Whatever this place was, it seemed to be a watchtower of some kind. The sextant Cera saw looked like it was modified to be a telescope, a tiny bell, and what looked like a wooden board complete with a clipper.  
As Cera grips with the fact that what she saw was not a illusion, she reminds herself why she's even up here in the first place,  
"This could be the first of many signs of proof in this place. It's a good thing my camera has a strap." At least, that's what Cera tells herself as she's carefully grabbing her camera wrapped around her neck. In her mind on the other hand, __Whatever you do, do NOT lose your balance!__ playing in her head over and over as Cera takes her pictures of the scene. Before the brunette could take any more however, the rope starts to move.  
Realization dawns on her; the spire has holes and is way too steep, whoever is climbing up is going to spot her soon!  
Cera needed to get off this spire and fast, so she hangs on to the clover holes and quietly but swiftly climbs down. By the time she reaches the bottom hole, she takes her grappling hook from her pocket and hangs it onto the hole.  
Hanging onto the rod for dear life, Cera looses the string attached to the hook and slides down as farthest it could take her. Once it runs out of rope, Cera realizes she's only a few feet away from the rooftop. Determining it safe enough to let go, Cera unleashes the grappling hook...  
"Oof!" "Owww…"  
…..causing her to land on the roof oh so non-gracefully.  
"Nailed it..." Cera groans as she slowly gets back on her feet. Brushing off the dust off her jumper, the young woman observes her surroundings and ponders on what to do next.

__I'm going to need more than just the pictures of the spire as evidence. After all, the mission requires that I go inside the building. Just the outside of it won't be enough.__

Nodding to herself, Cera decides on her plan: Sneak inside, get evidence, sneak out without a sound. Luckily for her, there's a giant hole in the middle of the roof next to the damaged plane that's stuck on the wall. Walking towards it, Cera peers inside.  
For a moment, she sees no one. Hears no one. That's the sign for her to sneak in.  
Once again using the grappling hook, Cera slowly descends into the destroyed cathedral. And once again, she misses by a few feet. But this time after she unleashes the rope, Cera makes a much smoother landing.  
__Oh yeah! A three-point landing on the first try!__, Celebrating with a quick fist bump into the air and a smile on her face, Cera continues her quest.

To call the inside of the cathedral a mess would be an understatement. In fact, the whole place looked liked the aftermath of a really violent riot. Seats were scattered but intact, dirty choir papers were all over the floor but could still be in good use, and Cera could have sworn she smelled ink everywhere. So far, nothing looked like anything that she could call evidence.  
Of course, there is always the upper floors...  
*pitter patter*  
The sound of tiny feet interrupts Cera's train of thought.  
__Wait, tiny feet?__  
Cera listens some more, and very faintly, the sound returns.  
*pitter patter*  
__Where is that coming from? What kind of tiny men live here?__  
Cera silently moves through the cathedral, her sharp eye looking for detections of movement.

"The source..."

Cera jumps up in fright, her head frantically looking all over for whoever just said that.

"Go back...to the source..."

The voice was haunting and eerily...almost like a spirit, watching her every move...

"The source...the source..."

The voice continues to give Cera chills in her spine, eyes filled with fear.  
Eyes that spot something odd on the floor...  
Getting over her fear, Cera picks up what seems to be a drawing on a choir paper. But as she takes a closer look at it, her eyes widen as she immediately recognizes the symbols on the drawing.  
"This...this is...!"  
"You know the source?" __The voice was right next to her.__  
Turning her head faster than she could believe, Cera looks down to see the culprit of the voice...and immediately backs herself into a wall.  
"G-g-g-ggg-gahhhhhh!"  
"Aah..!"  
Cera couldn't believe what she is witnessing right now. This...this...doll thing must of came straight out of a sci-fi horror film! It was startled when she yelled, but it stayed put.  
"Shhh-! Be quiet...they could hear you.", instructs the doll.  
__Hear me...? They...? Who...?__  
Cera could do nothing but stare at this strange creature while she waits for her heart to slow down, her vision taking in the thing's appearance. He continued to stare at her with his  
mis-matched eyes, pen-nib fingers twitching like crazy and clinging to a piece of paper, the striped body and curly yarn covered in ink, the black key dangling around his neck. Finally, he spoke:  
"You're...one of...them..."  
"Huh?"  
"The three tall strangers...they have arrived here, and you're one of them." He holds up the paper in his hand for Cera to see.  
It was a drawing of her with Malaika and Odette.  
Cera can only stare in complete utter shock. She quickly bends down to the doll's eye level. "How do you know about us?" Cera asks softly but firmly, "How did you know that we would come here?" The doll looks down nervously, but manages to answer her, "I-I see you...in my visions...they come to me, and I have no control over it..."  
A doll oracle? That is something you don't see everyday. At the very least, this doll doesn't seem dangerous. Cera looks at the drawing in her hand, and then asks the doll, "Sooo, you know something about this symbol?" The doll nods his head very quickly. "Y-yes! It's the source!" __The source, huh? Wait a minute...__ An idea pops in her head. This doll might just have all the answers Cera's looking for!  
But first-she must get friendly with the doll.  
"Say...little guy, I don't think I got your name. I'm Cera."  
"...6..."  
"6? As in the number 6?" 6 nods.  
"Are there more of you then?" 6 nods again. "The ninth has recently awoken." He says.  
So there's 9 in total, good to know! "May I see the rest of them?" Cera asks. "NO!" 6 suddenly yells.  
"No? Why not?"  
6 starts to shake like a leaf, "B-because 7, 3, and 4 have run away years ago, and 5 and 9 have went out to look for 2...", 6 trembles even harder as he continues, "And-and if 1 f-finds you, he-he'll get mad, and sent 8 out t-to p-p-punish me!"  
Oh, this poor sweet little doll.  
Before she knew it, Cera picks up 6 and pets him gently. "Shh-shh, it's ok 6." She assures him, "I won't let 1 or 8 hurt you." Slowly but surly, 6 calms down. __He's surprisingly soft...__ 6 finds his voice again, "R-really?" "Of course!", Cera replies, "And all honesty, I could really use your help."  
6 tilts his head, intrigued.  
Cera continued, "For you see, I was sent here to look for signs of life and information on the AI of the machines here. And since you seem to fit the bill quite nicely, not to mention you know about the symbol you call the source, I believe you could have my answers! So, how about it?"  
6 looks like he wants to tell her everything, but feels hesitant. Reaching into her backpack, Cera pulls out a pencil and a small notebook. "It's ok, 6." Cera reassures the doll, "You can trust me. Tell me everything."  
Realizing that this girl really wants to hear what he has to say, 6 gives her his first smile all day. And just like that, 6 just went from weird to adorable.

Malaika continues to scream as she runs away from the creepy eyes. Soon finding herself hiding behind a wall, she does everything in her power to keep quiet. Sure enough, the two tiny things run pass her and climb up a shelve next to her, probably looking for her. Standing perfectly still, her hand on her mouth and hearing nothing but the scatter of those things and the intense beating of her heart. A book suddenly falls out of the shelve, the tiny things must of pushed it out. Said things jump off from the shelve and start pushing the book-right in Malaika's direction.  
Before Malaika could run off again, the strange beings stop the book right in front of her, as if wanting her to take it. Fear turns into confusion as the young girl takes a closer look at the book. To her surprise, it was a book about Islam! The beings even open up the book for her and turn to a page of a Muslim girl wearing a hijab. They then point at the picture and point at Malaika. Malaika couldn't help but be very impressed and giggles.  
"Haha, yes. Yes, that's right, I'm a Muslim!" She says with astonishment in her voice, "You two are very smart!" The two beings look at her with a hint of pride at their finding. Coming to the realization that these two are friendly, Malaika decides to get closer to them. And in turn, they get closer to her. Upon closer inspection, Malaika notices a few things:  
These two seem to be identical doll-like figures made out of blue material with some kind of hood. Their hands very close to their chest in a mice-like fashion. The woman extends her hand to the dolls.  
"My name is Malaika. Nice to meet you."  
The dolls don't shake her hand. Instead, they climb up her arm and start running all over her body! Malaika could only yelp in surprise as their eyes flash all over her, as if they are taking in this new human that they've never met before. And boy, these guys are FAST!  
Finally, she manages to grab them both with her hands, glaring at them with annoyance in her words.  
"OK! That's enough of whatever that was! Now, I don't think you two have told me your names yet!" The twins took the hint, and point to the writing on their chests:  
"3...and...4?" Malaika ponders over on why they have numbers for names, and the possibility that there might be more of these "dolls" out there.  
__No matter. I'll ask them those questions later.__ After all, a bright idea has formed in her head: The twins obviously live here, and they seem to know where every book is. Combined with their high intelligence, These twins could be her answer.  
Putting the twins down on the ground, Malaika tells them what's on her mind.  
"Before you run off anywhere, I could really use your help finding a specific book."  
The twins don't move. They look with curiosity. Malaika continues, "I'm on a very important mission to search for not only signs of life, but also the secret behind the advanced technology of the Walkers from the Machine War. Of course, the secret could be anything; dark science, hidden tools, alchemy, any hint and clue you could give me helps."  
3 and 4 look at each other and nod. They run pass Malaika, beckoning her to follow them. They lead her back to the giant globe, getting inside through a huge crack on said globe. Big enough for the dolls, but too small for a grown woman.  
"Hmm, 3 and 4 have something in there, but how can I see it if I can't fit?" She tries to bend down to look inside the crack, which only resorts to her backpack sliding off her back.  
__Oh, right. I have a backpack...Wait a minute!__  
Suddenly remembering WHAT she has in the backpack, Malaika reaches into the pack to grab a item that was made for this situation.

"Now what if I use this...?"

"Wait! I'm a friend!"  
The bird warrior doesn't move her spear, but she seemed surprised. The other three dolls catch up to her, only to stop and stare at me with shock and awe.  
"A human? But that's impossible..." Cyclops say nervously.  
"Wait, you said you're a friend?" says Zipper, his voice hinted with excitement.  
"Stand back guys." Bird Warrior warns with caution, "She could still be dangerous."  
Shoelace on the other hand, doesn't listen and puts his mechanical hand on mine.  
"Are you alright dear?" He asks with concern in his voice, That fall must have hurt."  
Odette isn't sure why, but she feels like she can trust this doll, so she gives him a weak smile. "I'm fine. A little sore, maybe a few bruises, but I'll live." She tries to stand up, grimacing from the pain. "And honestly, I should be asking __you__ the 'Who are you' question. I mean, I've never seen anything like you before."  
The bird warrior doesn't seemed phased, "Well, I'M asking you because all the humans should have been dead!"  
Odette didn't even have to think about that, "Humans in this area, yes, but I'm not exactly from around these parts. Where I'm from? TONS of surviving humans."  
The dolls gasp.  
"No way!"  
"R-really?"  
"What?"  
"Oh-ho! This is SMASHING! Absolutely SMASHING!" Shoelace is practically holding my entire hand at this point, clearly way too excited at the thought of human survivors, "Miss, is there any way that we can meet these other humans?" HUH?  
"WHAT?" The other three are just as surprised as I feel right now, Bird Warrior especially. She tries to talk Shoelace out of it, "2, we can't just go with her. We don't even know if we can trust this human!"  
The raven-haired woman can only sigh, "Unfortunately, you are right." Now, it was Bird Warrior's turn to look shocked. Odette continued, "Taking you guys to see the other humans will be tough, for a number of reasons. Reasons that I rather not name."  
"Oh", Shoelace, for some reason is officially named 2, sighs dejectedly. Cyclops, feeling sorry for 2 gives him a pat on the shoulder and asks, "Well, are there any other humans with you at the moment?" 2 perks up at the question and waits for her answer.  
"Just two others" Odette replied, "They're investigating other buildings in the area." "Is that why you're here?" Zipper asks, "To investigate the factory?"  
"Yeah pretty much."  
"But why?"  
Odette suddenly remembers who exactly is in the same room as them.  
"Well, you guys see that giant machine covered in a red flag?" The four dolls turn their heads to see what she's talking about. "Y-you mean that big scary thing?", Cyclops nervously asks.  
"Yep, that right there is the Fabrication Machine. The one responsible for the War. I was sent here to find out how it turned against the humans in the first place, but there seem to be nothing here."  
"In that case, since you can't find anything, I would personally LOVE to get out of this place before it creeps me out more!", Cyclops begs out of fear. Zipper nods, "Couldn't agree more." As the dolls turn to leave, Odette stops them. "Wait!" She yells, "At least let me help you four get out of here." "How?" Cyclops asks, confused. Odette bends down at their eye level, and extends her hands.  
"Climb on me, I'll ride you out."  
2 seems to like that idea, "What a splendid idea!" And without hesitation, steps aboard on my left hand. Zipper quickly follows, little light staff in hand. The other two however, were more reluctant. "It's ok," Odette assures them, "I won't drop you, you can trust me-er….you know, I don't think I ever got your names."  
"And we never got yours," Zipper fires back, "I'm 9 by the way."  
"And I'm 2. It's an honor to meet you!"  
The other two gave each other a look, and finally walk over to my right hand.  
Cyclops introduces himself shyly, "Um, my name is 5."  
While Bird Warrior gives Odette a quick, "...7 is my name."  
__Named after numbers are we?__  
"My name is Odette. Nice to meet you all."


	6. Exchanging Information

"My name is Odette. Nice to meet you."  
With those words, her kind smile, and her gentle hands, the stitchpunks felt more safe than ever before. For 9, his first time meeting a human certainly left him a good first impression. As for 5, 2 and 7, their impressions were more of shock and relief to see another human after all these years.  
With all four stitchpunks in her hands, Odette lifts them up. "W-woah!", 9 shouts. It was like being picked up by a giant with how high they are! "Alright, everyone hang on.", The human warns them, "We're getting out of here!"  
"Couldn't have said it better myself!", 2 agrees. Odette marches out of the room and through the factory, her strange new friends enjoying the ride.  
"Weeee!", shouts 9 filled with child-like glee.  
"Wooooo!", 7 yells at the top of her voice.  
2 only laughs with excitement.  
5 was nervous at first, but starts to laugh along side 2. "Yeah, this is...kinda fun!" he says.  
When it was the last time he had this much fun? In fact, when it was last time any of them interacted with a human?  
Before they knew it, they were already outside the factory. Odette was certainly right about her being faster. But she doesn't stop there. She walks over to a wheeled object.  
"What is that?", 9 asks.  
"It's a bike," Odette replies, "We humans use these for transportation if we don't have a car. Think you guys can get on the little basket? I need my hands to steer it."

*Odette's POV*

Luckily for Odette, the dolls obliged and jump from her hands and onto the basket tied to the front of the bike. "How fast is this bike?" 7 suddenly asks. "Err…pretty fast I guess, depends on how fast my legs are," Odette hesitantly replies, "Why? You want me to go fast?" 7 nods her head excitedly. This was the same warrior who not even a few moments ago had threaten her with a spear, and didn't had that much trust in her to begin with. Not that it stops Odette from granting 7's wish right away, she wanted to get away from the creepy factory as soon as possible.  
Before long, Odette was riding away on her bike, with the dolls in toll and 7 absolutely having the time of her life. With the wind blowing in her face, and the occasional hill-jumping making her feel like she was flying, 7 was having the most fun she had in a while! 9 and 2 were joining in on the fun as well, whopping and hollering all the way.  
"Hey, there's a really BIG hill over there! Jump over that!"  
"Haha, OK!"  
"Again!?"  
5 on the other hand...not so much. For the whole trip he had a death grip on a side of the basket, screaming in terror every time they went through a hill. By the time they were inside the city, Odette slowed down and stopped. 5 thanked the Creator it was over.  
7 was about to ask why she stopped, but then she noticed that the human looked exhausted. "I'd love to continue guys, but my legs are tired and beat." Odette says, breathing heavily. "We'll just have to walk the rest of the way." "That's quite alright dear," 2 reassures her, jumping on her hand once again, "You look like you need a break from that bike." Giving him a tired smile, Odette decides to rest a little before she moved on. Having the dolls hanging off on one arm, while the other leans the bike against a building, the young lady sits down right next to it. Odette sets the dolls on ground, watching them settle down and relax.  
Suddenly, a question formed in her mind.  
"Hey, guys?" she calls out to the dolls. All four of them look up.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why were you all at the factory if you're so scared of it?"  
They all look at each other, as if they're figuring out what they want to say. "It's...a long story." 9 says sheepishly. "Try me." Odette challenges him, "I've got all day."

It really was a long story. Turns out, 9 had met 2 a few minutes after he awoken. But then 2 got taken away by "The Beast", with 9 barely escaping its grasp. He was then found by 5, 2's apprentice, who brings him to the Cathedral. 5 and 9 decided to sneak out and rescue 2 themselves since the leader, 1, believed 2 to be dead and venturing out in the "Emptiness" as they call it, is strictly forbidden. The duo reached the factory and found 2, only to be ambushed by the Beast. That's where 7 drops in and kills the Beast.  
As the dolls conclude the story, Odette's walkie-talkie statics to life:  
__Bzzt__ __Bzzt__  
"This is Malaika calling to Odette, come in Odette."  
Odette reaches into her walkie-talkie and replies back, "This is Odette speaking, what's your status on the library? Did you find any books that could be useful to us?"  
__The library?__ 7 perks her head at the humaan with concern. __If someone's at the library, then that could mean...__  
"Dude, not only did I find the book we're looking for, but I also found something VERY interesting living in the library!"  
7's eyes widen with horror. __So she DID find the twins! What they're in danger?__  
"Excellent! I'm pretty much done with the factory on my end, so I'll meet you at the library."  
"Perfect! See you then, Malaika out!" __Bzzt__  
The mere second Malaika hangs up, Odette is suddenly face-to-face to a very angry 7, spear pointing __dangerously__ close to the human's throat. The other three are just as shocked at this turn of events.  
"7!?"  
"7, no!"  
"7, don't kill her!"  
But 7 doesn't budge. Instead, she demands in a low, threatening voice,  
__"Care to explain what your 'friend' thinks she's doing?"__  
Once again fearing for her life, Odette gives in, "It-it's like I said! We-we're here for information. Malaika's over there for the same reason. I assure you, we are not even allowed to use force or violence of any kind to obtain said info. We're all friendly folk!" When 7 doesn't seem convinced, Odette also adds, "You know, I don't even know where the library is. Maybe you can show us the way! My legs are certainly rested enough to take you there!"  
9 finally pipes in, "7 please! I'm sure she's telling the truth!"  
2 also rushes in to Odette's defense, "7 dear, there's no need to be violent against this human, especially since she hasn't done anything to hurt us and I doubt her friends mean any harm." This seems to convince her, as she takes her spear away from Odette's throat. "Fine." she says, "I'll help you lead the way, only because you'll get us there faster."

It didn't take long to find the library, thank goodness. It was when they get inside that 7 insist that Odette put them down. As soon as she does, 7 immediately runs off. "We'll take it from here." 2 tells Odette, giving her a smile. "You go find your friend." Odette smiles back, "Thank you. I will." The raven-haired woman watches him run after 7 to help her in her search, just in time to spot 5 and 9 looking at a painting of the pre-war city. 9 turns on his light staff to take a better look at it. It really was a beautiful painting.  
"Is this...what it was like?" 9 wondered. Odette couldn't help but reply, "Yeah, pretty much."  
"Keep up!" 7 yells from a distance.  
9 and 5 follow her and 2 to a giant broken globe, a hole big enough for the dolls to enter. The human can only watch as the four dolls disappear into the globe.  
__"Hey, Odette! Over here!"__ Was someone whispering to her?  
Odette follows the voice behind a book shelf right across the room only to find-  
"Malaika!"  
"In the flesh."  
They may have been separated for only an hour or so, but to the girls it felt like ages. A firm hand shake and a hug later, the ladies exchange their findings. "Oh man, you will not BELIEVE the things I found in this place!" Malaika exclaimed.  
"Speaking of" Odette points to the large book in Malaika's arm, "Is that the book you were talking about?"  
"Yep!" She turns the book around to show the title:  
__"Annuls of Paracelsus?"__  
"That's right! Take a look!" Odette takes the book, and looks through the contents. The book itself contains many roots to alchemy. Inside there were pictures of how to make homunculi, how to use certain alchemy symbols, creations of talismans, it was like learning a new kind of science. __Was this book perhaps used to create 9 and the gang?__  
"I-I know the book itself might seem crazy." Malaika says nervously all of a sudden, "But I have definite proof that all of that is possible." Now, if Odette hadn't met the dolls she would have called her friend crazy. But from the way she's talking, and the fact she found this specific book can only mean one thing:  
"Malaika," Odette shuts the book close, "Did you happen to come across a group of small living ragdolls here?"  
Her eyes widen with shock.  
__"By Allah,__ you too?!"  
Odette nods. "Mm-hm, met 2,5,7, and 9."  
"9? That's odd. The twins told me there were eight altogether."  
"Twins?"  
"3 and 4 to be exact. They're the two living here."  
"I see. Well, the 9th apparently had just awoken not too long ago. Probably since this morning."  
"What? No way!"  
"Way, my friend. By the way, where are these twins? I would like to meet them."  
"After my call with you earlier, they ran off inside the globe." Malaika points to the aforementioned statue across the room. "Of course, your group might be inside it too if that's the reason why I was hearing voices earlier."  
Odette nods again, "You're in the ballpark once again."  
Malaika's eyes light up. "Perfect! Makes things easier for us. Hey! That reminds me, I got to show you what the twins made."  
The two women walk over to the globe. Malaika grabs her backpack from the corner next to it, trying to look for something. Odette meanwhile, finds a hole on the side of the globe, big enough for her head to peek in. "Ah-ha! Found it!" The Muslim girl shouts victoriously. "I was able to look inside using this camera and bendable stick and-"  
She turns around to show Odette, only to find her sticking her head in a hole on the side of the globe.  
"Oh. Well. That works too."  
Odette could not BELIEVE the sights she is witnessing right now. It was like a treasure grove of artifacts, mixing books with human articles tied with strings all connected to a single scrap book. But that wasn't all. She sees her little doll group riding on what looks like a circular elevator piloted by two identical dolls coated in blue. __Those two must be 3 and 4.__

"Dude, at LEAST scoot over! I wanna see!" A sharp whisper later and Odette suddenly feels Malaika's face being pressed against her own. They give each other a glance of annoyance before looking back in time for the dolls having reached a certain small area filled with frames, medals and newspapers. The twins pick up a newspaper to show the rest of the dolls. "Can you see what that newspaper says?", whispers Odette. Malaika whispers back, "It's hard to say, least from we're standing, but the picture looks like two people with a machine." Then, one of the twins' eyes start to flicker onto a blank screen.  
"Oh, looks like 4 is showing them a video." Malaika says, matter-of-factly.  
Odette on the other hand, is bewildered. "Hold on, 4 can do that?" "Yep. 3 can too, though only pictures." The video starts, and even though the humans can't see it from their angle, they can still hear it:  
__Today, the Chancellor presents the latest achievement of technological wizardry to the public.__  
The two realize immediately what video that was. They've seen it before, in their history classes: It was the showing of the transformation of the B.R.A.I.N to the Fabrication Machine, the creation of its war machines, the Chancellor declaring war and using said machines for said war and the downfall of humanity thanks to the machines turning against them.  
__Comrades! Today dawns a new era! Let us praise this new technology! Welcome to the age of the machine!__  
The duo pull away before they can hear any more. "Man, I don't think I can stand hearing that again." Odette says, feeling disturbed. Malaika agrees, "Yeah, it makes me feel way too uncomfortable." Wanting to take her mind off of it, she tries to change the subject, and remembers the camera and stick still in her hands. "Soooo, do you want to take a closer look at the globe's insides?" "Sounds cool."

"Sounds cool."

*9's POV*

2 and 5 never expected to meet the twins again. If anything, they were ecstatic and relieved to see them alive and well living in this library the whole time.  
9 certainly didn't expect his first encounter with 3 and 4 would be them flickering all over his body without any sense of personal space. "They're Cataloguing." 7 had said. Soon, they were checking out his light staff that he made during his quest to the factory.  
"We need your help." 7 says, grabbing their attention. "We...found something earlier...at the factory. "Something terrible.", 9 added.  
The twins look surprised, but after blinking into each other's eyes as if to confirm something, they give 9 back his light staff and start turning pages in their large scrape book. Finally, 9 spots a familiar word. "That's it!" He exclaims. The page itself had pictures of a monstrous machine, the name "Fabrication" written in bold. 3 pulls the string attached to the book over to a book up a high shelf. 4 then beckons the others to follow them onto a strange elevator-like device.

Later...

__"Science has turned its sinister hands against us! People of our mighty State, join me in rebelling the iron fist of the machine!"__  
The pictures of war and death flicker to a close, the stitchpunks stunned with silence. 9 feels a sting of guilt creeping inside him , as if it's telling him that he was __very__ close to awakening the cause of humanity's end.  
2 was quick to recover. "Now hold on a moment, is this what the Beast was made for? To reawaken the Machine?" "That's right!", 9 perks up, "At the factory, I saw this dented shape on the machine, like a outlet of some kind." 2 responds, "Perhaps that's what that strange device is for. At least, one of its uses."  
"Strange device?" 7 asks. 3 and 4 looked confused as well.  
"This." To demonstrate, 9 unzips himself and takes out the Talisman.  
5 gasps, "That's what 6 always draws!"  
Now, it was 9's turn to be confused, "6?"  
"I've been collecting his drawings.", 2 answers. "I've been studying them for while, trying to figure out what they meant and what he meant by 'The Source'".  
9 ponders over this information. He then asks 2, "Is there a way I can see them?"  
2 seemed surprised by this question. "You want to see my research?", he asks.  
"Yes, we also need to warn the others. About this machine and tell them about the humans."  
"What? Go back to 1?" 7 says, distain and disgust in her voice, "So he can lock us away while this nightmare awakens?!" She pulls down her helmet with her sword, "Never."  
Before anyone could get a chance to speak to her, 7 runs onto the elevator and jumps off. Landing right in front of a strange tube attached to a camera.

A pair of screams are heard.

*Malaika's POV*

"So the twins built all THIS? That's is way too cool!"  
"I know right!?"  
So far the plan was working. Odette's face is filled with wonder and awe at the close ups of the marvels that the twins had created or found. Malaika's face was pretty much the same when she first saw the inside of the globe. So, yeah. It was going well. At least until a bird skull suddenly appeared right in front of the camera.  
"AHHHH!"  
"AHHHH!"  
"WHAT THE-?!"  
7 rushes out off the globe to see Odette and Malaika on the ground clutching their chests, faces filled with fear. "Was that you two screaming earlier?", 7 demanded. "Well, YEAH!" Odette retorts back, "You scared the daylights out of us!" "Y-yeah, you gave us quite the fright." Malaika says, trying to catch her breath. Which can be hard to do if a doll with a scary helmet suddenly walks up you with a spear to your FACE!  
Odette tries to stop 7, but realizes that her friend isn't fazed. At all.  
"You must be 7." Malaika says, fear no longer in her voice. "The twins told me all about you and the others. Except for 9 of course."  
7 doesn't let her guard down, "What have you done to 3 and 4 that I'm not aware of? They may LOOK fine, but I KNOW you did something!" Odette shakes her head and rolls her eyes. __Yeesh, she's like a over-protective mother bear!__  
Her friend however, stays calm, "I can tell you with full honesty, that I have not done anything bad to the twins. It's strictly against our code to use force to reach our main goal here." She then adds, "After all, did my friend here try anything bad to you and your group?" For once, 7 was caught off guard. But before 7 could say something back, the other dolls came out of the globe, voicing concern all the way.  
"Are you guys OK?"  
"Did something happen?"  
"Is anyone hurt?"  
"We're fine everyone." Odette reassures them, "7 just gave me and my friend here a scare." Much to 7's surprise, the twins run to the other human, patting her hand as if to tell her it'll be OK. The young woman gives them a smile and pats their hands in return. This seemed to be all the evidence needed for 2,5 and 9 to walk up to her, minds full of curiosity.  
The twins then look again at Odette...and start running up all over her.  
"Gah! What the-? What are they doing?" Odette stutters in confusion. "Be careful," 9 warns her, "They did the same for me."  
"And me." Malaika adds.  
"They're doing what they call, 'Cataloging'." 7 explained.  
Malaika takes in this new info, "Hm, so that's what they call it."  
Finally, Odette catches the twin and takes them off her. "OK! You have your fun! Now how about you go play with you other human friend, please!"  
3 and 4 smile at her, and run off back to the other human.  
Odette and 7 watch as they interact.  
"Why, hello all of you. You must be 2...5...and...9 the newcomer I believe."  
"You got it! Haha, two living humans in one day! How amazing!"  
"I can see why 3 and 4 seem to like you, you look kind of similar to them!"  
"Hehe, we do look alike, don't we?"  
While 2 and 5 are chatting up on her lap, 9 copies the twins and pats her arm. "It's, uh, really nice to meet you, erm..."  
"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Malaika."  
9 looks confused at first, but gives it a shot. "Ma-lai-ka...Malaika...Malaika!"  
"That's right 9! That's how you say it!" She shouts with glee, giving him a little applause for his efforts.  
2 and 5 repeat him as well.  
"Malaika..."  
"Malaika, what a beautiful name!"  
"Aww, thank you, 5!"  
Odette turns to 7, "You see, 7? What did I tell you? Wouldn't even hurt a fly." 7 sighs in defeat, "I guess that's true...sorry I got carried away." The human shakes her head, "Oh no, no need to apologize! You were only trying to protect them. But...apology accepted."  
7 gives her a small smile...only to have a shocking look on her face, as if she remembered something important.  
"HOLD IT, EVERYONE!"  
Everyone looks at 7, surprised by her sudden outburst. "7? What's wrong?" Odette asks.  
"Odette, is it? Didn't you said you had __three__ people in your team altogether?" 7 asks with a seriousness in her tone.  
"Well, yes. I was sent to search the factory, Malaika was sent to search the library-"  
"-And Cera was sent to search the Cathedral." Malaika finishes.  
2, 5, and 9's eyes shrink in horror.  
"Did-did you say-"  
"-The Cathedral?"  
5 lets out a bloodcurdling scream.  
"AAAAAHHHHHH! THISISBADTHISISBADTHISISBAD!" He clutches his head and squeezes his one eye shut. "5?" Odette asks with concern. 5 doesn't listen. "OHMANOHMANOHMAN, it's BAD enough returning there with 2 and getting scolded for leaving again, but now your friend's there and 1 is going to realize that WE'RE not there and we are ALL going to be in BIG trouble and-" Odette suddenly picks 5 and holds him tight, "5 for crying out loud, calm down!" Holding 5 against her chest, she tries to soothes him softly, "You're going to be fine, no one's going to be punished. Not when we are here."  
"What do you mean?" asked 7, "You guys might as well not come back if you don't want 1 to lock you up again." "Now, now, 7." 2, trying to diffuse the situation pats 7 on shoulder. "I know you and 1 haven't been on the best of terms, but who knows? Maybe he'll change his ways once he sees me alive and as well as the idea of meeting surviving humans!"  
7 only sighs, "If only it were that easy, 2."  
"Which is what Odette is trying to say," Malaika remarks, "The two of us will go with you to the Cathedral to meet with Cera, and if 1-or 8-tries to hurt any of you, he's gonna have to get through US first!"  
Odette, having calmed 5 enough to put him down, joins in. "Yeah, I'd like to see him and 8 try and beat us! Those two probably won't even stand a chance against Cera!"  
It looks like their rousing speech was working. The dolls look like they got their confidence back, even the twins got excited enough to convince the humans and 7 (somehow) into taking them with the group to the Cathedral. Mostly because 3 and 4 wanted to meet Cera.  
Speaking of...

"We should contact her on her status." Malaika suggests, everyone else already packed and ready to go.  
"I'm on it!" And with that, Odette picks up her walkie-talkie.

Cera had only met 6 for an hour and a half, but if anything happened to him she will not hesitate to kill everyone else in the building and then herself.6 might look creepy, but deep down he is such a absolute __sweetheart__, that Cera wanted to wrap him up in blankets and hug him forever!  
Anyway, back on topic.  
Even though 6 didn't talk much, he was still a very big help to Cera in finding all the information she needed. While he tried to explain with words (or his drawings) the best he can describe them, Cera was still able to understand everything. Her notebook is nearly filled to the brim with all sorts of info: the other dolls that lived here (and used to live here), the elderly 2 who studies 6's drawings, 6's visions, his vision of 9 the newcomer, this Source and First Room (he wasn't exactly clear on what they are), this Beast that roamed the outside world, the scientist who made them and gave 6 the key, it's a ton of stuff that never felt overwhelming.  
In return, Cera tells 6 some things too. From what her two friends were like, how they arrived here, how they were sent to study the factory and library, the fact that there are more surviving humans on the other side of the world, she even showed 6 a bit of her art skills. That seemed to be where they bonded over the most.  
"Hey, 6?" 6 looks up from a drawing of Cera's he was admiring at.  
"Yes?"  
"Listen, you were a very big help to me. I can't thank you enough for your efforts."  
"Oh, thank you! I want to thank you too, for being so nice to me..."  
"Awww, you're welcome!"  
Cera stands up and stretches, having been on the floor for a while. __I wonder how the others are doing right now?__  
*Bzzt Bzzt*  
Speak of the devil...  
"W-what is that?" 6 asks nervously.  
"Don't worry, it's just my walkie-talkie. This is what professionals use to communitcate."  
*Bzzt* This is Odette calling to Cera, come in Cera! *Bzzt*  
Cera responds back, "This is Cera speaking, you checking up on my status?"  
"What else?"  
Cera grins, "Well, you will be happy to hear that I have completed my part, and I found all the information that I need!"  
"Excellent work, Cera! Don't go anywhere yet, Malaika and I will meet you outside the Cathedral in a few minutes."  
"Hey, is Malaika with you?"  
"Hey dude!" Malaika chimes in.  
"Perfect, saves me the trouble. Listen closely, I know we were only sent here to search three places, but I think there's another place we need to investigate."  
"Another place?"  
"Where?"  
"A building called "The First Room". It could be the Holy Grail of research! It can be the one spot that has everything we need!"  
Odette sounds unsure, "You're positive that this place could have all our answers?"  
"Absolutely. You guys just meet me here and I'll explain the rest-ARGH!"  
Cera suddenly felt a excruciating pain ranging from her shoulder to her back.  
She falls to the ground, dropping her walkie-talkie in the process.  
"Cera? Cera, are you ok?!" She reaches the device and tries to speak, "I-I don't know, I think something sliced my back-GAHHH!" The next thing she sees is a giant steak knife, stabbing her hand and through the walkie-talkie. Cera catches a glimpse of the wielder of the knife: 8.

Back at the library, Odette and Malaika can only hear static.  
"Cera?!"  
"CERA!"


	7. A Bloody Reunion

Cera cries out in pain as the steak knife stabs her hand and through the walkie-talkie, destroying it. She pulls her hand back on reflex, sending the knife, the destroyed device, and her attacker flying and landing near each other from across the room. Cera scoots against the wall behind her while holding her bleeding hand. The attacker grunts while trying to stand up after being thrown across the room, giving Cera a good look at him. He's a doll similar to 6, only this one is much more bulky and large, if not a few inches taller than 6. And on his left arm showed a number: 8.

Cera remembered 6 talking about him; the bodyguard to 1 and often a bully to the others.  
She had only seen drawings of him and he certainly looks more like a walking sack of burlap than a actual doll. Said doll finally regaining his balance and starts to grab his now-bloodied knife. Realizing she's still in danger, Cera grabs her backpack with her good hand and struggles to stand up while her cut up back screams in agony. She looks at 8 again to see if he's about to strike her once more...only to spot 6 holding him back by grabbing both of 8's arms. "Don't hurt her!" he shouts in desperation, "She's my friend!" 6 turns his head back to Cera and yells, "Go! Hide, please!", in time for 8 to break free from 6's grasp and hits him hard enough to be thrown a couple feet against the floor.  
Unfortunately, 8 didn't seemed to be done with 6 yet. Living up to his status as the bully of the group, he puts away his giant knife and walks over to the striped doll "cracking" his fingers together, almost as if 8 wanted to beat 6 up with his bear hands.  
Determined to uphold her promise, Cera stops 8 in his tracks by stomping her foot right in front of him and turns her head towards 6.  
"6, __you run!__ Go hide! I'll be fine!" She yells to him. 6 hesitates, than bolts out of the room by hiding in a crack in the wall. As Cera watches 6 make his escape, she suddenly feels another searing pain, this time from her leg. She looks down to see 8 had slice her lower leg with his other weapon: a scissor half.  
Cera then kicks 8 away from her, hard enough to make some distance but not too hard to hurt him, and runs out as fast as her injured legs can carry her. She sprints into a different section of the Cathedral, a hallway filled with rooms and a confessional box. All Cera can do now is wait for her team to get here and fast.

Odette and Malaika have never ran this fast in their lives.

Their doll friends in tow, hanging onto the packs for dear life.  
The only thing in the girls' minds is getting to Cera in time.  
"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, where is it?" Malaika murmurs.  
"It's the biggest building in the area!" Odette yells in frustration, "It can't be that hard to spot!" 5 then pipes in, "Wait! I think I see it. Over there!" Everyone turns to where 5 was pointing at. Sure enough, in the corner of their vision, was the Cathedral just a mile away.  
The group dashes to the entrance of the massive sanctuary, souls filled with determination.

It didn't take long for 6 to lose 8's tracks thanks to the walls being empty inside and filled with cracks and holes. Now he's hiding up in his usual spot up in the throne room, drawing away to distract himself from thinking the worse of what happened to his new friend.  
6 hears the familiar sound of the bucket elevator reaching the peak, meaning that 1 and 8 must have returned. They seemed to be in a middle of a conversation. 6 leans towards the entrance of his room just a bit to hear what they're saying.  
"-And 6 was there, talking to this thing the whole time!"  
__Oh no!__  
The striped stitchpunk quietly shifts back inside out of 1 and 8's view. __Now that 8 knows, 1 knows too. And when 1 knows that I'm responsible, he'll hurt me big time!__  
8 keeps talking, "Not only that, but he had the nerve to defend it too!"

1 scoffs with disapproval, "Hmph. He must have befriended the stranger I saw in up in the watchtower. That fool will no doubt be punished for this, along with those other two that dare disobeyed the rules!"  
6 suddenly regretted not staying by Cera's side right now. He could have been comforting her and helping her wounds while she looks after him for protection. But now, 6 is trembling with fear. Fear in that he has no idea what kind of punishment for possibly treason awaits for him.  
"In fact...", 6 realizes that 1 is still talking, "8, find 6 and bring him to me so I can deal with him now while I wait for our troublemakers to return."  
He then points to 6's corner. "Drag him out of that dark spot of his if you have to."  
__Oh no no no no no no!__  
6 didn't think it was possible, but he started to shiver and tremble harder than he ever did in the past. His corner may be dark and covered with ink and paper, but this time, there is nowhere for 6 to run. Nowhere to hide. Nothing to do but close his eyes and pray.  
__Please, someone, anyone, help me! Cera, 5, 7, 2...please...I need you...__  
Then, like a answer from a entity above, a loud sound echoes across the sanctuary:  
__*Creeek...BOOM*__

Startled, both 8 and 1 look at where the sound came from. "What in the world was that?" 1 asked with a hint of fear in his voice. 8 replies, "Sounds like the main entrance door just opened." 1 of course, scoffs at the idea, "The main door? Who would even be able to open those heavy doors?"  
And again, as if to answer his question, another loud is heard. This time, more desperate...and human:  
__"CERA!"__

Odette bursts the doors open with all her strength. Malaika following close behind her. Once they reached inside the girls set the dolls down on the floor and waited for them to walk around so they can continue the search.  
Odette sprints towards the end of the hallway and yells at the top of her lungs:  
"CERA!"  
Malaika joins in:  
"CERA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
The dolls watch with concern as the humans frantically run all over the place, searching for any sign of their friend in trouble. They run down a hallway, quickly peeking at any opened door and opening every closed one.  
__*Psst*__  
__"Malaika, Odette, over here!"__

The aforementioned girls gasped and turned their heads to a confessional box behind them, and peaking behind it is-  
"Cera!"  
"You're ok!"  
"Hey girls..."  
Ecstatic to see their team member again, Odette rushes over to hug her friend.  
"Oh man, I can't believe you're still-__Cera is that blood on you?" __  
With the brunette out of the box, the two girls finally see Cera's state.  
Malaika gasps at her friend practically covered in blood. "By Allah, you're hurt!"  
"Is that Cera?"  
"__That's__ Cera?"  
"Oh my, is she bleeding?"  
"Did something attacked her?"  
The reunited trio look down to see the six dolls gazing at Cera with curiosity and concern.  
The bespectacled girl stares at them back with surprise.  
__So they have already met the rest. Good thing 6 saved me the trouble earlier.__  
"Let's see...2,3,4,5,7 and...you must be 9, correct?"  
Now, it was the stitchpunks' turn to be surprised.  
"You know who we are?" 5 asked.  
"Yeah," Cera says, "6 told me all about you-argh!" The woman squeezes her eyes shut, a sharp pain flows through her body, reminding her and her team that she's still injured.  
Malaika takes action, holding onto her friend and looks down at 2 with a seriousness in her eyes, "2, is there a room somewhere with a bed here? We need to patch her up pronto."

2 nods, "Absolutely, follow me."  
He takes the group to a long hallway filled with different types of rooms. "Now, one of these places contains my workshop," the elder doll explains, "But there is a untouched room at the end of the hallway that you can use to heal Cera."  
Malaika and Cera give 2 a nod of thanks as they hurry down to the aforementioned room. Odette stops and bends down to the dolls' eye level. "Thanks for the help," She says, "But right now the three of us will need privacy so you guys will need to stay out of the room."  
"Aww, you sure?" 2 sounded disappointed, "We can always help."  
Odette only sighs, "Thanks for the offer, but Malaika and I need to be alone to focus on operating Cera's wounds. Besides, didn't 9 said he wanted to see your studies?"  
"Ah!" Both 9 and 2 shout at the same time, as if they remembered why they came here.  
"Odette's right," 5 adds, "We should let the humans do their thing. In the meantime, I'll take you guys to the workshop-"  
"On one condition." 7 interrupts. "Yes?" Odette says cautiously  
"The twins and I stay with you."  
"What!?" 5, 2, and 9 yell in unison.  
"7, I just said-"  
"I know, but hear me out: I can't let 1 and 8 go near them, and you'll need someone to look after your injured friend should you need to leave her alone."

"Oi, Odette! You comin' to help or what?" Malaika hollers from the room.  
Odette thinks for moment...and gives in. "Fine, you three can come," She extends her hand, "But we better hurry."  
9 watches as 7 and the twins hop on the human's hand and disappear into the empty room. Was 7 so desperately willing to not see 1 that she would rather stay with these strangers? 9's thoughts were interrupted when 2 clapped his hands. "Well then! I say it's time we get a move on, yes? Onward to the workshop!"

The workshop itself was dark, but that didn't stop 2 and 5 from navigating the place by heart. 9 follows 2 to a workbench where he starts rumbling through it for 6's drawing. "Let's see...where did I put them?" 2 murmurs under his breath. 5 meanwhile, was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that someone is watching them.  
Finally, 2 finds the drawings, each one marked with his notes. 9 turns on his light staff to get a better look...only for the trio to be picked up by a stalking 8 right behind them.

"AARRGHH! THAT STINGS, DARN IT!"  
"It's __supposed__ to sting, Cera."  
"Also, I know you're in pain, but watch the language. This is a church."  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!"

7 was starting to slightly regret not going with the boys. Not that she and the twins didn't mind being here. After all, 3 and 4 managed to distracted Cera for a while by cataloging her and 7 herself would even help pass down the strange medical instruments for Malaika and Odette to use.  
The problem was Cera is yelling in pain __just a bit too much__ for her liking. Reminded her too much of the war. It didn't help that Malaika has to constantly pour this "disinfecting alcohol" on her wounds, hence the screaming.  
"Considering that the weapons used against her were rusty, I have no choice BUT to keep pouring the alcohol on her so she won't be infected." Malaika had explained.  
"Isn't alcohol something that humans drink?" 7 had asked.  
Odette answered that for her, "Well, there's two types: the type for drinking and the type for medical reasons."  
"I see..."  
7 looks at Cera once again, who is barely keeping it together from the pain. The warrior's expression changed from annoyance to sympathy, and jumped from her spot on the desk to Cera's good arm on the bed.  
"7?"  
"If you don't mind...can you tell us more about what you did with 6?"  
"...Of course."

Cera than proceeds to talk about how she befriended 6 and how he told her everything about the stitchpunks. In turn, her team members talked about how they met the rest of the doll group and what they told the girls.  
Eventually, they were able to bandaged and clean the injuries on the hand and leg. The Muslim is still working on the back and shoulder. But Cera, for some reason, has a pretty somber expression on her face.  
"What's with the sad look?" Odette asked with concern.  
The brunette sighs, "Nothing, it's just...I just hope 6 is okay."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. 3 and 4 told me he has a knack for hiding in dark places." Malaika reassures her. The twins nod in agreement.  
But Cera only shook her head, "It's not just that! Even if he is good at hiding, I still left him at the mercy of those two big bullies!" The bespectacled girl's eyes begin to water. "I promised 6 that I won't let 8 and 1 hurt him and I can't even do that!"  
7 wasn't sure why, but something about what this woman said had struck a cord with her. Was it because she understood how she felt? Is it because she admires the devotion the human has toward 6? Or is it because she knew exactly what it's like to want to protect the weak victims of 1's abuse but never could. Either way, 7 couldn't help but feel impressed. She places her hand on Cera's good one and pats it.  
"If it helps you at all Cera..." 7 says, "6 is lucky to have a friend like you."  
"R-really?"  
"Yes. If anything, I'm sure that he will be so relieved to see you alive."  
Not expecting such kind words, Cera gives 7 a weak but sincere smile, her eyes bright with hope again. And return, 7 gives her a small but genuine smile.

__"YOU. FOUND. WHAT!?"__

The entire room becomes startled at the sudden new voice echoing across the Cathedral. "Who on Earth was that?" Malaika asks clutching her chest out of fear once again.

"YOU. FOOLS!"

"1." 7 growls. "He must have found the rest of the group."  
Odette's face becomes serious. She grabs her pack and turns to her medical friend, "You stay here with the others and heal Cera while I go find our friends before they get hurt." Malaika gives her a solid nod and continues her work.  
"You'll find them up in the Throne Room on the top floor." 7 advices, "Be careful getting up there." "You got it!" And with that, Odette leaves the room.

5 has never felt so defeated in his life.  
Here he was, getting the lecture of the lifetime by 1, and being chewed out for disobeying the rules, and all 5 wanted to do was to crawl in a hole and die.  
9 and 2 at least stood their ground, which by the way, 1 didn't even THANK them for rescuing 2 in the first place!  
The aforementioned inventor tried to reason with him, telling the leader about the possibility of human survivors, but to no avail. 1 even had the nerve to say that the trio have put everyone in 'unimaginable peril'.

"1 please, think about this!" 2 begs, "Those three ladies we found, they came from the other side of the world! They could lead us to a peaceful land of other friendly humans-"  
"Which is exactly why trusting any humans is the last thing we need!" 1 interrupts. "They are the cause of their own demise, so why should these three humans be any different!?" He slams his staff, alerting 8 to his side.  
"I knew you three couldn't be trusted," he says while glaring at 9, __"Especially you.__ I won't let you endanger us any further. Subjugate them!"  
8 only got confused. "Sub-what?"  
"You illiterate cretin. Take their belongings!"

"Not on my watch your not!"  
Before any of the stitchpunks can react, a human foot comes between 8, 1 and the others.  
8 just got even more confused at where this came from.  
1 is of course, scared out of his wits at this sudden intrusion. "Wha-what the-?"  
The trio recognize the human right away.  
"Odette!"  
"Odette my girl, you've made it!"  
"Oh, thank Creator you're here!"  
Dumbfounded, 1 can only stare at the one thing he thought went extinct, and the three stitchpunks who somehow befriended it. For 8, he was thinking the same thing, but there was another thing that didn't add up:  
"How'd you get up here, anyway?" He asks the strange lady.  
Said lady turns around to look down at the bodyguard and replied, "I took the stairs."  
For a 7-inch doll, climbing a destroyed set of stairs filled with huge debris and several missing steps would be impossible, but for a normal-sized human? A breeze.  
"Now then, you two must be 1 and 8. My team and I heard a lot about you."  
1 stares in shock before actively collecting himself back to being stern. "Hmph! Don't think that because you're all friendly with my kind, that I'm going to allow you to stay. Not with whatever useless rubbish you're feeding into their heads!"  
Odette doesn't even flinch. "We would like to leave, but thanks to your bodyguard here, our teammate has been rendered immobile for the time being. So you're stuck here with us."  
9, 2, and 5 were surprised at the new tone Odette was using. Whenever she would talk to them, she would treat them like equals, as if they're no different from her and with a hint of acting like a older sister. Here? With 1? Complete opposite. She went from older sister to protective older sister. Her tone towards 1 was sassy, passive-aggressive almost. Talking to him like a threat, a challenger even, silently daring him.  
1 remains undeterred, "Well, your friend shouldn't have trespassed here in the first place!"  
"And you are right, we're sorry. But in her defense, we were unaware that someone was still living here."  
9 butts in, "All the humans want is information. They mean us no harm."  
Odette agrees, "Oh yes, the other dolls have been amazing at helping my team find the info we need. And something tells me that you have some too, 1."  
1 only shakes his head and slams his staff once again, "And why should I tell you anything for whatever scheme you're planning to do!"

"Nothing malicious if that's what you're thinking."  
"Malaika?" Everyone turns to see the second team member standing on the top of stairs and walking to Odette. She in turn, notices the annoyed look of 1 and the baffled look of 8.  
__"So that's 1 and 8 huh?"__ Malaika whispers.  
__"Yep, every bit of a jerk that they made them out to be."__ Odette whispers back.  
"Malaika dear, how's Cera?" 2 asks.  
"Just finished tending her wounds. She's resting now. And just to be clear..." She glares at 8. "If it weren't for the fact that all three of us are nice ladies, I would have crushed you like a cam." For once, 8 actually looked scared.  
1 however, started to look smug. "And may I remind you who was able to take down that human?"  
Malaika retorts, "In her defense, 8 caught her off-guard!"  
"Here...all here..."  
While the two groups of duos were busy arguing, they didn't notice 6 coming out of his room drawing in hands to speak to his returned companions.  
2 is ecstatic, "6, my boy! Good to see you again!"  
9 gasps at the accuracy of the drawing that 6 gave him. These are the same symbols on the device! "That drawing...that's it! It's a match! What do you know about this?"  
5 focused on what the artist had just said earlier, "6, what do you mean by, 'all here'?"  
6 answers him shyly but clearly, "The three tall strangers...they're all here...here to help us.."  
"Three tall...oh!" 2 immediately knew who 6 was talking about.  
"You mean the three nice ladies that we met?"  
And speaking of...  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Odette was secretly glad she saw the new doll in the corner of her eye, she was getting real tired of arguing with the stubborn elder. Malaika also notices 6, but only because she saw that Odette had stopped talking and squatted down to his level. Ignoring 1 entirely much to his chagrin, Malaika also bends down to get a better look at the strange designed doll. "You must be 6." __Good gods, he's like a combination of Edward Scissorhands and a zebra!__ "Cera told us all about you."  
6 gasps at the mention of his human friend. "Cera...is she okay?"  
"She is alive and fine, 6." Odette reassures him, "She just needs to heal from her injuries first."  
1 has had enough, "Grrrr...HAS EVERYONE HERE LOST THEIR MINDS!?", and startles the clan plus guests with his outburst. "What ever do you mean, 1?" 2 asks innocently.  
"What I mean is how can you all be so willing to trust the very thing that has cause their own destruction!?"  
Now Odette and Malaika, like many others their age, do not tolerate being compared to mistakes of the past. Naturally they switch to defense.  
"Now listen here!" Odette snaps, "We are nothing like them!"  
"Yeah!" Malaika joins in, "We are a completely different generation. The only reason we are here is to find information to prevent disasters like this happening again."  
1 is having none of it, "And you expect me to trust you?"  
Odette raises an eyebrow, "Do you expect us to trust you?"  
For once 1 was completely off-guard.  
Malaika sighs in defeat, "Well, we getting nowhere with this guy..."  
Odette has no choice but to agree, "Yeah, we better go check on Cera." She turns to the dolls, "You're all free to visit her if you like." None of the dolls move an inch as the two humans slowly make their way to the stairs.  
9 watches as 1 also makes his way to his throne, a fury growing inside of him. Something needed to be said and done.

"You're nothing but a coward."  
The duo whip their heads back in astonishment, barely catching what 9 had just said.  
__*whisper* "Did-did he just told 1 off?" *whisper*__  
__*whisper* "New guy has some guts." *whisper*__  
The two quietly peek out behind the wall to watch the aftermath in case they need to step in. 2, 5 and 6 watch helplessly as 8 walks over to 9, cracking his knuckles again to prepare him for a beating. 9 shows no fear towards 8 and readies his light staff for protection, but 1 went in front of 8 and slammed his staff over 9's. "How dare you challenge me?," he scolds, "I, who kept everyone safe? Ever since you got here, things have been unraveling! You're a curse! A fool, guided by pointless queries!"  
"And you are a blind man, guided by fear."

Odette gasps under her breath.  
__*whisper* "Oh, snap! It's about to go down!" *whisper*__  
Malaika had to stifle a snicker.  
__*whisper* "He just got burned! You sure 9 is only a day old? Cause he sure knows what he's talking about." *whisper*__  
The girls continue to watch the fight. This is going to get __good.__

Meanwhile...

Cera is still laying on her bed with 7 and the twins next to her. So far the pain isn't hurting as much anymore thanks to Malaika's skilled talent, but she still has to be bedridden for a while. So to pass the time, 7 and her decide to share stories about each other until the rest of the team comes back. The twins themselves also pass the time by searching through Cera's backpack (that was also on the bed) with her permission.  
__Man, it's actually pretty nice to be able to talk to other women__, Thought 7. But their conversation is interrupted by the twins' frantic blinking.  
"Hm? 3, 4? What's wrong?" 7 asks.  
3 and 4 drag up a small tablet that was attached to the side of the pack. It is the size of Cera's hand, and it is glowing very brightly.  
"Oh, that must be my detector." Cera explains, "Wonder why it's glowing like that?" Taking the detector from the twins, Cera studies the tablet...

And her face turns deathly pale with horror.  
"No...that's impossible..."  
"What is?"

All of a sudden, a dozen shadows fly across the stain glass windows of the Cathedral.  
"Ah!"  
"Wha-?"  
"Huh?"  
Every stitchpunks either flinches or gets on their guard, not knowing who or what was able to find them up so high. Malaika and Odette were just as defensive.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know..be on the lookout..."

So much so that they don't notice the same two detectors attached to their packs glowing bright.

"This says that we are surrounded, but there shouldn't be anyone else here!"  
"I don't understand, I'm afraid."  
"My team of three are the only ones assigned to this area, and no one else besides our Commander knows our location! On top of that, this entire city is so destroyed and remote, that no one would be able find us!"  
"Then how did you get found?"  
Cera's eyes shrink with terror, but her voice is dead serious with a hint of absolute fear.  
"There can only be one reason..."

1 looks around cautiously for the shadows, barely able to respond to 9.

"Sometimes, fear...is the appropriate response."

__"We're under attack."__

__*CRASH*__


	8. Attack Of The Winged Beast

*CRASH!*

Everyone jumped out of the way of the intruder that had broke in through the clock window. It slams right into the burning coals, catching the curtains on fire. The machine regains its bearings and screeches at its targets.  
Odette couldn't have been more scared in her life. This thing looked like a pterodactyl with four eyes, and it has a rider.  
"Well, well, well." The rider gets off the winged beast, "Little homunculi AND rebel agents? Didn't think I'd be killing two birds with one stone." He says, voice dripping with malice.  
__A Neo!__ Malaika realizes. Only Neos would dare have a Chancellor symbol on their armband.  
She notices the winged beast heading closer to the dolls. 8 ran over to strike it, only to get knocked down.  
The Neo giggles like a sadist. "Your homunculi won't stand a chance against my flying friend, just like you too..." He flicks open a sharp knife, his murderous smile getting wider, __"...won't stand a chance against me."__  
The two girls instinctively take out their own pocket weapons: Retractable metal shields. Once opened the shields are half the girls' size. The three humans don't make a move. Malaika peeks out at the corner of her eye and sees 1 and 8 have managed to escape through a hole in the wall while the rest use the bucket.  
But the beast had other plans, and cuts the bucket's rope with it's mouth.  
Without hesitation, Odette lets out a battle cry and slams her body and shield into the intruder. The force of it knocks him back a few feet, right next to his winged beast.  
Malaika does the same, this time she body-slams her shield right on top of the machine and uses the shield to slice off it's head, disabling it.

"Keep going! I'll find a way down!"

__Was that 9? Are the others okay?__  
Malaika peers down at the hole next to her, and to her relief sees 9,2,5, and 6 safe and sound. 9 just happened to get separated from the others. "Heh, so much for not standing a chance."  
"Mala, we gotta get out of here!"  
"Right!"  
The two girls run out of the burning throne room, leaving the downed Neo, and ignoring the multiple flying shadows on the windows.

The twins can't help but watch helplessly as Cera struggles to get out of bed, 7 fruitlessly trying to stop her. "You can't move around so quickly, you're still healing!" She begs. "Well, better to bleed to death from my healing wounds than to be killed by enemy forces." Cera barks back. After finally getting out of bed, Cera begins to gather her things in her pack; including what's left of Malaika's medical stuff, and a walkie-talkie that Odette left behind for her. Said device starts to spark to life.  
*Bzzt* *Bzzt*  
"CERA! PLEASE RESPOND!"  
Cera, startled by the sudden loud shout, responds to the device.  
"This is Cera, what's going on?"  
"Cera, this is Odette. You need to get 7 and the twins out of the building! And don't let the Neos find you!"  
"Will do, what about you two?"  
"Don't worry about us! You just stay outside while we get the rest of the group-what in the!?"  
A sound of laughter is heard. Cera did not recognize that voice.  
"Guys? You okay?"  
"What's going on?" 7 asks concerned.  
"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME?!"  
__That was definitely a Neo!__  
Soon all Cera could hear was the sound of metal clashing against metal. It must be Malaika doing the fighting because Odette keeps talking.  
"J-just do what I told you, and we'll meet you down there later-"  
*Crash!*  
"-MALA DID YOU JUST THROW THAT GUY OUT THE WINDOW!?"  
"Mala did what?!"  
"*sigh*. Looks like we're taking a shortcut. Odette out."  
*Bzzt*  
"What in the world was that?!" 7 demanded as Cera strains to carry her backpack. "I'll explain later," she says, extending her hand to the trio. "Right now we need to get moving."

"Who exactly are the Neos anyway?"  
Cera had reached the main hallway just shy away from the main entrance door to freedom when 7 asked her that question. The human wasted no time answering her friend:  
"The Neos are a hate group that still follow and believe the ways of the Chancellor, or at least, people who are worse or just as bad as him. They mostly target minorities with the excuse that they caused the machines to rebel, which is SO untrue it's not even funny. Luckily, the group itself is small, and attacks and harassments are very rare-eep!"  
Cera stops whatever she was about to say and backs against a wall right next to the main doors.  
"Wha-?" "Shh!" Cera silences 7 and points to the doors with her free hand. The warrior peeks at where she was pointing at...and soon realizes why.  
There were at least four Neos guarding the doors with no way out. At least to Cera.  
To 7? It was a challenge. And she accepts.  
7 leaps off Cera's hand and makes her way to the outside without being seen.  
3, 4 and the injured woman can do nothing but watch anxiously as 7 climbs up the first Neo guard-without him noticing somehow- and then, upon reaching his collar, slits his exposed throat wide open. Before the Neo on the other side of the door can react, 7 gets off the plummeted corpse, runs to the aforementioned Neo, climbs up her back and slits her throat too, sending her down to the ground as well. The last two guards notice the commotion and march over to see what's going on. But they don't get to see what's going on for long. Like a ninja, 7 rushes up to the two guards and slits their throats one by one.

Cera walks out the door, gawking at the amazing display of strength that 7 showed. 3 and 4 were of course, very impressed, and jump off her hand to hug their kinda-sorta-mom.  
"OK, OK, I'll admit, that was awesome." Cera says, setting down her backpack.  
7 couldn't help but boast: "HA! Taking those four down was pretty easy!"  
"I bet it was. But before we go anywhere-"  
Cera holds up a few wet wipes from her pack.  
"-let me at LEAST wash off the blood."

By the time she was finished, 7 had begun to notice that the air attack has extended to a certain part of the roof. For she knew, the rest of the humans and stitchpunks are up there.  
"I need to get on that roof." She tells Cera bluntly and matter-of-factly. "How far can you throw?" Now it was Cera's turn to feel the need to boast: "Girl, you're looking at a former Minor League baseball player AND all-time baseball fan. I can throw pretty far."  
"You seem quite confident in your abilities."  
"Yep! Let me guess: you need me to throw you to the top of the Cathedral?"  
"As far as you can throw me."  
"I'm on it."  
Cera grabs hold of 7, gets into position, and pitches her like a ball as hard as she could. While it wasn't high enough to reach the top, it was at least high enough for 7 to grab onto a gargoyle. The human watches as the warrior leaps on top of the statue and disappears into the building.  
"And there she goes...what now, twins?"  
3 and 4 stare at her with confusion. Even they don't know what to do in a situation like this.  
"Well, we have to do something to help out..."

Cera scans the outside area for ideas, and spots a rundown car positioned just right for army forces to hide and attack the large building and its roof. She then remembers the weapons still scattered next to the recently murdered corpses, all four loaded bazookas ready to be used. This gives Cera a idea...  
She calls for 3 and 4's attention, "Hey, twins. How would you two like to help me take down some bad guys?"

Malaika absolutely HATED heights.  
How she was even convinced to ride a plane in the first place was beyond her! And yet, here she was, giving Odette a bit of a hard time because she had trouble not staring down in fear. "Will it KILL YOU to stop staring at the ground?"  
"I can't help it! You KNOW how I am with heights!"  
"Then stop staring down and look anywhere else!"  
"Easy for you to say!"  
Odette gives her a small irritated groan. It was hard enough getting Malaika to walk across the ledge, and even harder getting her to climb on the slightly steep rooftop. But as much as they could argue about this all day, the girls had more important things to worry about. Odette scans her surroundings: There are four enemies on flying machines circling around them like prey, and a fifth one is flying around the other side of the building. There, the remaining dolls are barely seen. This gives her an idea. She stops Malaika in her tracks.  
"What is it?"  
"Alright, I got a plan."  
"Y-yeah? Shoot."  
"I'm going down there to help the dolls-"  
She than shoves her retractable defense into her friend's arms.  
"-while you fight off those four with both our shields."  
Malaika stares at the two weapons in bewilderment, "Wait, you want me to do what!?"  
But when she looked back up, Odette had already started speed-walking carefully across the roof.  
__*screech*__  
Malaika barely had time to move out of the way of the two machines diving toward her.  
Then the Neo riders make them fly back up and dive down again in her direction, this time actively trying to stab her with their crooked daggers.  
As scared and terrified Malaika was at that moment, she didn't let that stop her from swiftly dodging the beasts, causing them to bump into one another.  
"Watch it!"  
"YOU watch it! You just nicked me!"  
"And YOU bumped my ride!"  
"Hey! You two! What's with the hold-up?"  
__Are they seriously arguing right now? Wait a moment...I can use this!__  
Brainstormed with her new idea, Malaika quickly puts it to motion. She steadies herself, shield opened, and waits for the next attack.  
Sure enough, the duo swing down to strike, but now it's the winged beasts' turn as they both prepare a harpoon-like weapon.  
Malaika musters up every bit of gut she's got as...  
The harpoons fire!  
But Malaika is quicker.  
She blocks the harpoons and swiftly grabs the two cables attached. Before the Neos and beasts can react, Malaika pulls the cables as hard as she can, sending the enemies crashing on the roof. The Neos all dazed and the flyers dizzy, but the Muslim doesn't give them time to recover. She opens up Odette's shield and sprints towards the winged beasts. She leaps up, and uses both weapons to hit their necks with the force of a sledgehammer, landing a double decapitation.  
"No!" One of the Neos yell in despair for his fallen ride. He locks furious eyes with Malaika, (who retracts her own shield back in her pocket)  
and in a desperate move, lunges at her in fury-  
*BONG*  
-only to be bashed in the head by the metal weapon, causing him to fall off the roof to his death.  
Before Malaika could register what she had done, she hears the familiar sound of a knife being unsheathed. She dodges, but then feels a sharp pain on her arm. The Neo barely managed to nick her enough to bleed.  
"You're going to pay." He says, each and every word filled with hate.  
"Bring it on."  
Like his partner before him, the Neo lunges at her, swinging his dagger like a manic.  
Without hesitation, Malaika holds Odette's shield like a Frisbee. And once he got close, swings at him like a bat with all her strength, sending it and the Neo flying off the roof and into oblivion.

Breathing heavily, and ignoring the stinging in her bleeding arm, the young woman stares at the last two enemies still circling her. They even look ready to dive down to strike.  
Two down, two to go.  
The healer expects that this fight will be just like the last.

__*Weeeeeeee…...BOOM*__

What she DIDN'T expect was the sudden fireballs that had started targeting the two riders.

"What the!?"

"Ready...FIRE!"  
The twins launch the bazooka at Cera's command. They watch as it aims at one of the intruders...and hits the rider straight on! The flying machine also takes the hit, practically falling from the sky in pieces.  
"Bullseye!" Cera yells in victory. "OK! Load the second one!" She commands, tossing the first one aside. The twins get to work with the next bazooka while Cera watches the Cathedral from her binoculars.  
She sees Malaika and the other rider obviously confused at what just happened. Those faces are priceless!  
The fifth winged beast is still surrounding the other dolls. Not for long.  
*click click*  
*click click*  
Cera turns her head to see 3 and 4 have finished preparing the second bazooka. "All right, let's prep it up!" Setting her binoculars down, Cera lifts the weapon high enough for her to aim, while 3 and 4 settle for the trigger button. The broken-down car made it quite easier to lean it against the frame, it was also the right angle to aim at the Cathedral.  
Cera belts again, "Ready...FIRE!"  
The twins pull the trigger.

__*FWOOM!*__

__*Weeeeeee….BOOM!*__

Despite the Neo's frantic flying, it was no match for the bazooka missiles. It hit the winged beast directly, sending them both a downward spiral to the ground where a faint boom is heard.  
"YES!" Cera gives a fist pump to the air for another bullseye. 3 and 4 even high-five each other. This was way too easy! "OK, last one!", Cera shouts as she dumps out the second bazooka, "Last one and we're home free!"  
As the twins get the last one ready, Cera returns to her binoculars to study the fifth and final enemy. It seemed to have switched formations: it went from circling one small part of the building, to flying around the entire Cathedral.  
__Ha! Easy target right there! Cera thought.__  
3 and 4 get her attention once again, letting her know that the last bazooka was ready.  
Cera once again positions the weapon-  
"Time to slay the last enemy!"  
-and gives out the command.  
"Ready...….FIRE!"  
The twins launch out the bazooka, and watches as it lands on the target.  
__*BOOM!*__  
A large cloud of smoke appears...  
but then...  
__*SCREECH*__  
Out of the smoke came a completely unharmed winged beast, and the remains of the rider falling to the ground.

3, 4 and Cera are baffled.

"WHAT?! HOW!?"

Thanks to her pilot skills, Odette's sharp eye was able to get a better look at the separated dolls. 5, 6, and 2 are heading towards the crashed plane while 9 is heading towards 1 and 8's direction. From the look of it, 1 must've not watched where he was going and ended up holding on to a piece of the roof for dear life.  
8 on the other hand, notices the solo bird creature heading straight for them. As the muscle of the stitchpunks 8 also has the nerves of steel to back it up. Standing his ground, he puts on his faceguard and steadies his hand...waiting for the moment to strike.  
And then, as the winged beast gets closer, he aims his scissor blade and throws it at its fan, dispatching it.  
Unfortunately, this also forces it to land right in 8's path.  
He braces for the impact...and feels nothing.  
Nothing but warmth.  
"Gotcha!" "Huh?"  
It takes 8 a moment to realize that not only did the flying missed him and is still flapping about, but he is also in the warm hands of Odette, who grabbed him out of the way just in time. "Nice throw by the way." The dark-haired human complements him.  
8 grunts with pride.  
"C'mon!" Meanwhile, 9 manages to get to 1's side and pulls him up. The winged beast flies toward them once again and prepares its harpoon, catching 9's attention. Thinking fast, the zippered stitchpunk pulls up a metal piece, the light reflecting off it and blinding the machine into misfiring into a wall. But because it's still attached to the harpoon, the beast pulls back.  
Odette rushes to get out of the way, 8 in tow. She also grabs 1 and 9 once they were in her reach.  
Odette slides off the roof and lands on her front near the side of the plane. Hard.  
"Oww…"  
The dolls were, of course, unscathed thanks to her protection.  
But the safety doesn't lasts long when the machine lands right in front of the group. 1, 9 and 8 jump off Odette's arm as she frantically backs up against the plane in fright.  
8 draws out his knife in defense.  
The beast draws back its own weapon.  
Each side waits for the other to make a move.  
The one who did make a move, came right out of nowhere.  
The group barely noticed 7 until she started running towards the creature and leaping up to slay it. But the winged beast is much more intelligent, and trips her into crashing against the wall. "Let me try that again." 7 says exasperated. She runs towards the winged beast, and it shoots the harpoon on her leg, crashing her to the wall again.  
"7!" Odette cries out.  
The beast attempts to pull back its prey. 9 quickly grabs 7 and stabs her spear in the metal husk so they can't move.  
"The cable! Cut it!" 8 rushes over and cuts it. The rogue cable flew over to a propeller and gets stuck. This causes the plane to tip over.  
Odette uses her own grappling hook to latch on to the top part of the plane. 7 holds on to her still stuck spear, 9 held onto the needle still on 7, he grabs 1's staff, whom 1 is holding onto.  
Odette can only cringe at the amount of pain 7 must be going through.  
Behind the machine, 2, 5 and 6 have landed right on the plane's opened cables.  
Seeing the wires, 5 comes up with a quick plan. "Grab the wires." He instructs 2 and 6. The trio bring it to spark up the propeller's cables, jumpstarting it to full speed.  
Realizing that it's being pulled towards the fan, the winged beast flew up and grabbed 1's cape with its jaws.  
9 could barely hold the staff due to the extra weight.  
"Your cape!" He yells. "Let it go!"  
"I can't..."  
The machine lifts its claws to strike-  
"Do it now!"  
1 finally obeys and tears off the cape, sending him straight to holding onto 9.  
With the cape and staff loose, the fifth and final winged beast falls to its demise, shredded by the propeller.  
1 only scoffs at 9, "You owe me a cape." He says as he climbs up off him.  
Odette shakes her head at 1's display, but sighs in relief nonetheless.  
"Finally...It's over..."


	9. Secrets and A Different Kind of Fight

_6!"_  
_"Cera!"_  
_Upon seeing 6 and the others coming out of the cathedral, Cera scoops him up into her arms and hugs him close. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was getting worried!" 6 hugs her back, "I'm glad you're okay too. You got hurt a lot, so I'm happy that the other two had healed you." Cera chuckles, and sets him back on the ground with 3 and 4 where 7, 5, and 9 catch up to them._  
_Cera is about to greet them, but she notices that 9 has 7 leaning towards him like she's injured. Sure enough, there was a long, gaping hole on her leg. "7...what happened to your leg?" The twins also look at her with concern._  
_7 doesn't answer. She just looks to the ground in shame. The fact that she got beaten by this one beast even after defeating a similar beast and a dozen humans thirty times her size was humiliating enough. "She...was attacked." 5 responds for 7 sheepishly. "I see..." Cera decided not to ask any further questions about it, she didn't want to make 7 too uncomfortable._  
_"Hold on, were these Neo guards always there?"_  
_"Yuck, it reeks of blood everywhere!"_  
_Cera looks up to see her team members observing the corpses of 7's victims. Walking pass them are 1, 8 and 2, the former waving at Cera with glee._  
_She waves back. "Yeah, all of that was 7's doing.", She says casually as she hops over to her friends. They pull back and look at Cera with awe at her piece of trivia. The girls seem to be doing that a lot. "7 did all this?", Odette asks gesturing towards the dead bodies. "_  
_Yeah, it's quite amazing really..."_

__2 chuckles to himself as he watches the three girls rave over 7. "So 7," he asks with a hint of tease, "How does it feel to have other women gush all over you?"  
1 butts in, "Hmp! If you ask me, she doesn't need anymore of an ego boost!"  
"Oh, hush 1. At least the girls actually like her!"  
Despite 2's playful teasing, there was some truth to it. Being the only female in her clan, it WAS pretty refreshing to have other ladies around, even if they are very different from her.  
"7's leg held all of THAT!?"  
"I know right?"  
"Man, she's stronger than I thought!"  
"Haha!"__

….That moment of victory, peace, and happiness wasn't that long ago, but to Odette, it felt like days had passed since then. By the time everyone reached the gate entrance of the library, the Cathedral was already engulfed in flames. The ashes of 6's drawings were coating the entire area, making it impossible to avoid them.  
The human trio can only stare at the flaming building in despair, the depressed stitchpunks dare not to look back at their former sanctuary. Odette turns her head to catch a glimpse of 1 mourning the loss of the one place that kept his clan safe while 8 comforts him.  
This is certainly new for her, as this is the first time she's seen them in a caring light.  
__Although this does make sense.__ Odette thought to herself, __1 and 8 may be jerks, but even they don't deserve to have their home destroyed.__ Odette grabs her teammates' attention, "Hey guys? We should probably head inside now."  
"A-ah, right. Cera, give me your arm."  
"I know, I know. Odette, you got my bag?"  
"Duh."

Odette enters the building first. Malaika pursues with Cera in tow, but notices that something had caught Cera's eye.  
"Awww..."  
"What is it?" She asks.  
"Him."  
Cera points to 6 trying to catch the ashes of his drawings like snowflakes only for it to crumble in his hands.  
"I honestly can't tell if he's doing it to catch the last of his drawings, or because he thinks the ashes are snow." Cera says with concern.  
Malaika didn't know what to say except for: "That's...depressingly cute."  
Eventually, 6 gave up and goes back to the group. The human duo follow him, but not before eavesdropping on Odette giving 1 a apology near the door.  
"We're so sorry about your home," They hear her say with remorse, "I wish there was more we've could have done to save it."  
1 merely shakes his head and holds his hand up, "There's no need for that. There was nothing you three could do."  
Hearing this, Cera and Malaika smile to themselves. Perhaps they might be able to befriend 1 after all.

9 stares at the full moon in deep thought.  
Despite the darkness and silence in the library, there was still a lot going on.  
Odette and Malaika were busy replacing Cera's bloodied bandages-  
("Next time, YOU'RE carrying the bags, Mala!")  
("Fair enough, Odette.")  
-While 5 is stitching up 7's leg. And 6 is still drawing on a piece of paper he found.

"There will be more, won't there?" 9 asks worried.  
Odette, having finished rewrapping Cera's hand and leg, wanted to tell him no. But after today, even she's not sure anymore.  
1 scoffs, "It's not safe here." He gestures to 8, "Stand lookout."  
8 heads back to the entrance, but not before stepping on 6's art. Cera growls under her breath as she watched the scene.  
"Now, now Cera." Malaika warns her friend, "You can hit him upside the head later."  
Cera only grunts in response.  
1 shoots a threatening glare towards 9. "I'll search out a more safer retreat."  
"Not on your own, you're not." Malaika shuts him down without looking up from her work.  
"Don't think that I'm taking any orders from you just because you're nice!" 1 snaps back.  
Malaika continues, "We never said that, but we ARE saying that it's not wise to go off on your own." "Especially with the possibility of more Neos coming." Odette adds.  
"And who, pray tell, was responsible for this new danger?" 1 asks, as if he's challenging the humans to make a wrong move.  
Odette certainly came close. "Oh, for the love of-" She pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. __So much for befriending him!__ "I TOLD you, we had no idea that the enemies would find us here! Heck, our own commander mentioned specifically that we wouldn't have any enemy trouble here!"  
"And look how well that turned out!" 1 snarls back.  
"Guys, can we not fight?" Cera pleads. She just got out of one different fight, she did not want to be involve with another one.

*click click*  
*click click*

Just then, like a prayer answered, 3 and 4 step out to grab everyone's attention with their clicks and bright eyes.  
"What is it, you two?" Malaika asks the twins. They ignore her to have 4 show 9 a picture of the strange symbols that were on the talisman. The dolls (And Cera) recognize it as the same symbols on 6's art. The twins beckon the group to follow them into the globe.  
Odette watches as 6 and 9 pursue 3 and 4. At the same time, 5 had just finished sewing up 7's leg and they too catch up to the group. Even 1 slowly tags along.

"And you're done!"  
"Finally..."  
Malaika announces, putting the last finishing wrappings on Cera's back. Cera zips her jumpsuit back on, her teammates pull her slowly up so she can stand up again.  
"Now that we've got that small setback out of the way," Cera says impatiently, "What do you think the twins wanted to show the dolls?"  
Malaika thought about that for a second or so, "My guess would be they wanted to show them the other copy of "'Annuls Of Paracelsus'".  
That only made Cera and Odette confused.  
"The Annuls of what?"  
"What other copy?"  
Malaika explained how when she first saw the book inside the twins' globe, she asked them to bring it out for her. Instead, they lead her to a different section of the library where several other copies of the book were held. "Probably didn't want to go through the trouble of getting their own copy out." The medic concludes.  
Cera pumps her fist in the air, "Well, that settles it! I want to see what else is inside that globe." "Allow me to lead you there, then." Odette offers.  
Malaika beams, "You two go on ahead. I still have to put away my medical stuff."  
The two nod to her and make their way to the globe. Malaika turns around to begin her clean up...only to notice a very odd sight.  
For some reason, 2 did not join his fellow clan. He was just standing there, staring at the path that 8 took. Did something cross his mind?

2 was no oracle like 6.  
Nor could he have the visions that 6 possessed.  
And yet, ever since 8 left, 2 felt a strong feeling from the bottom gut of his soul.  
8 will be in mortal danger. It wasn't a guess or a prediction. It was as if he knew that something horrible will happen to 8 if nothing is done. The sudden urge to go find him was stronger than anything he's felt before, like a voice carrying a tone of caution.

"2..?"

A soft voice jolts 2 out of his trance. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Malaika giving him a look of concern. He soon realized that they are the only two left in the area.

"Are you okay?" Malaika asks, "You're not going to join the others?"  
2 turns his head back at the entrance path and sighs, and before he knew it, he was spilling out the thoughts that had plagued his mind.  
"I'd love to be with my family right now, but...I...can't help but feel incredibly worried over 8. I mean, I know 8 can take care of himself fine, but I've been having this terrible feeling that something bad will happen..."  
Now that he thought about it, if 2 went out to check on 8, he would no doubt get a beating from the guard for even daring to question his safety. Unless...  
As if reading his mind, Malaika gives him the answer he needed. "Let me guess, you want to check on 8 and need me to come with you so he doesn't try anything."  
2's optic eyes practically shined with glee at Malaika's offer. "Really? You mean it?"  
"Well, yeah. Anything to help a friend." __Oh boy, what am I getting myself into?__ 2 breaks into a big infectious smile. "Oh, how wonderful! Thank you so much for agreeing to help me!" "...Not at all.." "Well then, we'd better get moving!" And with that, 2 sprints toward the path leading to outside, leaving Malaika in the dust.  
The medic merely shakes her head at 2's hastiness to get to 8.  
She begins to follow him-  
Only to have something else catch her attention.  
__Is that fighting I hear? Is someone having a argument?__ Malaika goes to the source of the fighting: Inside the globe.  
Cera and Odette are still there, watching from the globe's broken holes. Not out of wonder, this time, but of uneasiness and concern.

Earlier...

9 enters the hideout, where 3 and 4 lead him to a strange book. He quickly catches the title, "The Annuls of Paracelsus", before the twins open the book. They turn to a page that showed a man bringing a stitchpunk to life with a ancient tool with symbols. The page next to it showed the exact same symbols on 6's art. 6 also notices this, and puts up his drawing of the source against the picture on the page. A perfect match.  
"What? What is it?" 9 asked, wondering why 6 is desperately holding his drawing up like a magnet.  
"The source." 6 simply says.  
9 presses on, "The thing that's connected to the machine!-"  
"G-go back, go back."  
"Back to where?" If anyone could know more about this source and its connection with the machine and the writings on the book, it would be 6. And 9 was determined to get answers.

"Dark science."  
Before he could though, 1 comes in to interrupt.  
"What good does this useless rubbish do us? Forget it!"

"You know something." 9 slowly realizes, "What do you know?"  
1 proceeds in his high and mighty tone, "I know enough to leave their ancient evils to molder. Look what they've left us with. __Leave it be, I say!__ But you, always asking questions. So many pointless questions. __Probing! Pushing! Like 2!"__ In a fit of rage, 1 tears off a page from the book, earning a audible gasp from the human girls. "He always had to know too much!"  
That all but confirmed 9's suspensions. "I was right, you did send him out to die!"  
"He was old! He was weak!"  
5 gasps in horror.  
7 fumes with pure anger.  
The human trio don't say a word but their faces showed nothing but shock and disgust. Even their minds seem to share the same thought:

__THAT.__

__ABSOLUTE.__

__BASTARD!__

Malaika runs off back to 2, not wanting to hear another word.  
1 continues, "Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many."  
"...YOU COWARD!" Like a predator leaping towards its prey, 7 lunges at 1 with her blade at his throat.  
"7!" 9 scolds.  
No one moves or speaks.  
Silence surrounds the room save for 7's heavy breathing.  
Tension fills the uneasy atmosphere.  
1's look of fear shifts into a smirk of content once he takes note of 7's hesitation to kill him.  
Finally, 7 lifts her spear away from 1, her once enraged expression melted into one of utter disgrace and shame. She gives a quick glance at the others, and bolts out of the globe.  
1 straightens up his appearance, unfazed. "Your path takes us to catastrophe." He tells 9 before leaving the hideout as well.

This time, no one stops him.


	10. Trios, Emotions, and Trust

"Are you alright, my dear? Did something happen back at the globe?"

2's questions jolts Malaika back to reality, her mind too busy recounting the shocking events that had happened at the aforementioned hideout. She takes a glimpse at 2, but doesn't respond.  
Even looking at him only reminds her of 1's confession. The duo had begun walking towards the main entrance a few moments ago, but 1's words still haunt her to the very bone.  
She continued to puzzle and ponder over how could 1 make such a heartless act to someone so, so...caring...a-and kind...and-

"Malaika?"  
"Aah! Yes, 2? Sorry, I must have zoned out."  
"Is something the matter?" 2 asked with concern in that soft, gentle voice of his. All that did was make Malaika feel even more conflicted on what to tell him. She knows that she can't just stay silent, way too rude. Malaika would have to say _something fast._  
On one hand, lying will not work. 2 can already see how distressed she is and will not buy her saying "I'm fine" with that troubled expression.  
On the other hand, Malaika could just tell him the truth. But even that's difficult! Sure, it's the right thing to do, but to face the emotional toll afterwards? The thought alone was too much to bear.  
Malaika finally makes up her mind, and speaks to 2 with a tone uneasiness, "I...rather not talk about it right now."  
"Oh...okay than." Was 2's only response. He doesn't press the matter on any further, much to Malaika's relief.

There was something about Malaika that didn't sit right with 2. He could see that his partner is still deeply disturbed from whatever she witnessed earlier, and the fact that she's too uncomfortable to even talk about it only peaks his interest a lot more.  
But for now, he knows better than to keep asking her. It simply wasn't the best time.  
He decided to change the subject for her sake, a distraction of some kind,  
something to take her mind off of whatever was disturbing her.

2 then proceeds to jump onto Malaika's leg and swiftly climbs up to her shoulder, immediately getting her attention. "What is it, 2?" Malaika asked in confusion.  
"Look!" 2 points at what appears to be a barely-opened door down a short hallway. "The main library entrance is just around the corner!"  
"And 8 should be right behind those doors, right?" Malaika asked excitedly, already forgetting about what made her upset in the first place.  
"Exactly.", 2 whispers, "But we need be careful, 8 must be close to the doors so we'll need to be real quiet." Malaika nods in silence. With 2 on her shoulder, she sneaks and hides behind the creaking opened doors, all the while being cautious, not once making a sound.

"Ooooohhhhhh….."

_"Was that a groan?_" Malaika asked in a low, hushed voice. That groan definitely belonged to 8, but she couldn't tell if he was hurt or not. She turns back to 2, who for some reason showed no concern. He must have heard it too, but his face showed more annoyance than anything. "Sounds like 8 is using that magnet of his again." 2 sighs in exasperation.  
"Magnet?" Malaika echoes. Now curious, she quietly peaks her head out the door.  
8 was still there guarding the door, but he now held a small magnet over his head, making the weirdest noises and the stupidest faces.  
It took all of Malaika's willpower to fight her snickering.  
She quickly pulls back, hands covering her mouth trying to hold in laughter. "Shh!" 2 shushes, also trying to calm her down.  
Remembering why they were here in the first place, Malaika manages to subdue her laughing. She may not like 8 that much, but witnessing him with the magnet had to be one the funniest things she's seen all day.  
Finally calming down, Malaika regains control of her breathing until the only thing she hear is her deep breaths and beating heart. 2 felt relieved as well, letting out a silent sigh.  
It was quiet once again.

That's when it hit them both.

It was too quiet.  
Fearing the worst, Malaika hurriedly peaks outside the door and-

8 wasn't there. _Where did he-?_

"Gaahh!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Huh?"

Before Malaika could even step up to react, 8 had rapidly made his way inside and catches 2 with his large hands. Despite his size, 8 was somehow able to sneak up behind the duo. He roughly grabs 2 by the back, causing him to yelp in pain.  
"_Hey! Knock it off!_" Malaika hisses at 8, not wanting to draw too much attention. In a heartbeat, she snatches up both dolls and forcibly removes 2 from 8's grasp. Not surprising, 8 begins to struggle.  
"Let me go!" He yells.  
"8." Malaika speaks out his name in a calm, strict voice. "I'm going to put you both down, but you better not try anything physical, got it?"  
"Not if you try anything to us first!" 8 grunts back.  
"If my teammates and I wanted to actually harm you, we would have done so already."  
"She's right." 2 concurs, "8, think about it. Ever since these humans got here they've made no moves to attack us. Even after your...fight with Cera."  
The guard didn't want to admit it, but 2 and this human had a fair point. Despite the strange humans knowing the stitchpunks for barely a day, they still treated all of them with care and respect and never once tried to hurt 1 at all in spite of their arguments. Even now, he noticed how her grip is similar to Odette's back at the Cathedral attack: warm, gentle, but firm. The girls also know that 8 was responsible for Cera's current state, yet they went out of their way to protect him and 1.

"But still," 8 finally said, "1 doesn't think we should trust you."  
Malaika groans internally.  
"I mean, we don't even know where you guys come from in the first place! Didn't all the humans die in the war?"  
8's words suddenly reminded 2 that he never had the chance to ask his new human friends about their origin. Malaika seems to have to same thought as she glances around, making sure she's not being watched. She steps outside and carefully sets 2 and 8 down on the top of the steps.  
"You're right." Malaika says sitting down right next to the two dolls, "I have yet to tell you the full story."

"After all..."

"7! Wait!"  
Odette didn't know what came over her, but as soon as she saw 7 run out of the globe, she had the sudden urge to give chase. Her team just got the whole doll clan back together, they can't break up now!  
But catching up to 7 was easier said than done. The warrior has the size of a rat and the speed of a rabbit, just trying to grab the doll alone would be near impossible. _If I'm lucky, words might be able to calm her down._ Thought Odette.  
"7! Don't go!" Odette yells out again. 7 doesn't slow down, instead she shoots her a quick glare through her helmet. "Don't try and stop me!"  
"C'mon 7, you can't just leave your friends like tha-WAH!" _Splash!_  
This time, 7 screeches to a halt and turns back to her human friend. "Odette?!"

"I'm okay..."

The young pilot was so focused on chasing after 7, that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings and ended up tripping and falling straight into the library's fountain. "Just a little soaked, that's all." Odette's voice suggest it doesn't bother her, her face says she's a bit annoyed, but her inner soul and mind was absolutely_ fuming._  
_Perfect, just perfect! Could tonight get ANY more worse!?_  
Taking deep breathes to calm herself down, Odette gets out of the water and sits on the edge of the fountain. In the corner of her eye, she could see 7 slowly approaching her with a look of concern, her mother-like instincts kicking in.  
Hopefully now might be Odette's chance. "So 7, since you're here-"  
"I'm not going back."  
"Seriously?!" Odette didn't mean to sound that frustrated, but this time 7 doesn't run off.  
"Yes." The warrior snarled, "And nothing you say will change my mind."  
The human snaps back, "Oh? And not the fact that you'll be abandoning your friends again? You know, the people that need you the most?"  
7 remains undeterred. "They're better off without me! I can't stand living under that tyrant's rule! Any longer and I could end up hurting one of them by mistake or killing off 1 for real."  
"And you really believe that pain is going to compare to the heartbreak your friends will feel knowing that you're leaving them again? You remember how happy 2 and 5 were when they met you at the factory, right?" Odette questioned her. 7 stays silent. Odette sighs, she didn't want to say this, but 7 left her no choice: "For a warrior, you sure are doing a lousy job of being one!"  
The tension was so thick, you could cut with a steak knife. 7 stares at her with a fury in her eyes. Odette keeps taking, "Now, I may have known you for like a day, but even I could tell a few things about you: You have anger issues, you hate 1 with a passion, and from what I've heard, you have a thing with running away from your problems."  
7 doesn't attack, but she turns to leave. "Don't run again please." Odette pleads.  
"Or what, you'll follow me?" "Yes!"  
"Why?" "Because I see you as my friend! And girlfriends are always there for each other, even in a time of need."  
7 stops yet again, "You...see me as a friend?"  
"Of course I do! Malaika and Cera too! 9 definitely likes you as well! We all care for you, 7. And we'll all be heartbroken if you never returned. So, whatever problems you've had in the past with 1, it's time for you two to sort it out. You can't keep running away from your family every time he shows up."  
"But how!?" 7 suddenly yells, her voice drenched with pain, "It's like you said, and I admit it. I'm always running away, I'm running away even when I'm fighting! So how can I face 1 when I can't even face myself?!" Odette knows she's conflicted, wanting to change but is stubborn.

Odette glances at a stick next to her foot, and gets an idea.  
_Perhaps a lesson from a classic might help her out._  
She grabs the stick and whacks it across 7's head. "OW!" The warrior shouts in pain, "What was that for?!" "It doesn't matter, it's in the past!" Odette replies with tease in her voice.  
7 rubs her sore head, "You say that, but it still hurts."  
"Indeed, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or, learn from it." Odette swings the stick at 7 again, but she dodges it this time. Odette couldn't help but feel overjoyed, "Hah! You see now?"  
7 freezes in place, her mind slowly processing Odette's words. She had always been one to hide her own feelings behind a barrier as a fighter, and yet, it was those same strong emotions that caused her to act out and run away in the first place. 7 realizes that she left her clan to suffer at the hands of 1 and 8, when she should have been there to defend them. That's her purpose after all. Nodding to herself, 7 stands up to her full height, and turns to her human friend. "You were right." 7 says softly but clearly, "It was wrong of me to leave my friends like that. Not when they need me the most." Odette says nothing, but nods in agreement.  
7 continues, feeling more confident, "If I'm going to be there as a proper defender, then it's time I act like it. Even if it means...facing my problems with 1."  
"That's the spirit, 7!" Odette exclaims, "I'd knew you would..._wait a minute_..."  
Odette stops what she was about to say and looks to her left, as if she's spotted something.  
"What?" 7 asks.  
Odette's eyes widen, _"Oh, that little-"_ She immediately stands up from her spot with a appalled look on her face.  
7 looks over to where the human is staring at. She could slowly start to see a small figure roaming pass the fountain, presumably talking to himself. It was 1.  
_What is he doing out here?_, 7 thought. It's certainly no surprise to why Odette looked so cross. The girls had specifically told him not to stray from the group and yet here he is, wandering around in the open like live bait. And if she could listen closely, she can hear him talking about how he knows what's right for everyone.  
7 can only scoff at such words.  
Odette storms off towards 1's direction. "And what do you think you're doing all by yourself?!" She yells to grab his attention.

The sudden voice startles 1, and he turns around quickly to see 7 and Odette standing by the fountain, the former giving him a disapproving stare.  
"And what makes you think that what I'm doing is your business?" 1 throws out a rebuttal, not alarmed in the slightest.  
Odette bends down to her knees in front of 1 and counters back, "I'm simply asking you why you're by yourself when we clearly asked you not to go out alone. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
Odette's trying to not raise her voice. She knows it could draw unwanted attention, but 1 is being very difficult to work with. 7 can tell this fight will get real sour if they don't calm down, so she steps in between the two.

"That's enough, you two!" 7 says sternly, "The more we argue with each other, the more chance those enemies will find us. Working together is our best bet here whether we like it or not." "You're one to talk!" 1 spats out.  
7 turns her head towards 1, and remembering Odette's words, takes a deep breath, and speaks to him in a cool and calm manner. "1, I know that you don't trust me or these humans, but the sooner we all come together to help them on their mission, the sooner they can leave for good. I can tell the girls have good souls, Odette here knocked some sense into me simply because she cares. Hopefully, you'll realize it too, if you're willing to work with them."  
1 ponders, but merely shakes his head in shame. "And to think they've got you too."  
7 did not like the sound of that, "What do you mean?"  
1 glares, "They're poisoning your minds, 7. They are tricking us into reawakening ancient evils in the name of 'information'. In the end, those three are no better than their predecessors!"  
"1..." Odette gives out a warning tone.  
"1, listen for once!" 7 said quickly, "I hated what the humans did to our world just as much as you do, but these girls are not like that-"  
"That's what they want you all to believe! By charming us into giving them everything they deem useful for humanity's selfless goals, and then getting rid of us once we are no use of them. _I know humans_, 7, and they are all the same; past and present."  
"My generation are not the same." Odette grits her teeth, visibly shaking. From rage or sadness, 7 did not want to know. But 1 isn't taking the hint, and keeps talking, "Deny it all you want, but it's the truth. This foolish mission of yours to find information is just living proof that your kind's blind pursuit for dark knowledge. If you know what's for the best then you will take your goons and get out of here. Maybe then you three can think about why you even took that useless mission in the first-"

_"WE NEVER ASKED TO BE ON THIS DAMN MISSION!"_

Odette's sudden scream took both dolls by surprise. The human girl has finally snapped, and there's nothing to be done about it.  
"You think we _like_ carrying the pressure of the world in our hands? You think any of us _like_ killing other people even though they're our enemies? You think _anyone of us_ like risking our lives in exploring dangerous areas not knowing what could kill us?_ NO!_ We all do it because it's the only chance we've got in protecting the only future we have!" Odette slams her fists onto the ground next to her knees, 1 and 7 backing up out of fear.  
"No one asked to be on this operation. Each and every one of us was handpicked, scouted, and chosen by_ the President himself_, not just because we were the right ones for the job, but because we have direct relations to people involved or responsible for the Machine War! So now, everyone's reputations and fates are at stake!"

7 knocks down her helmet and readies her spear. Just in case. Odette doesn't notice. Her head is down, staring at the ground beneath her.

"We can't _afford_ to fail this mission, 1. Failure was never an option here! This whole plan is too important to just abandon on the spot, not when the entire world depends on us! If I come back home with a teammate's injures in vain and brought back nothing, we're not just letting our families down, we're letting the world down, we're letting our entire future down. We'll be disgraced, disappointments, seen as either worse or no better than our ancestors..."

At this point, Odette had started crying, although seems to be unaware that she is. Her tears came down nonstop like waterfalls on a stormy night. Nonetheless, Odette continues to rant.

"So no, 1, we will NOT leave. Not until my group has succeeded in what we came here to do. We're not just looking for answers on how the machines rebelled, or searching for signs of life, the entire point of 'Operation: Hidden Garden' is to prove to the remains of the world that we, humanity, can fix our past mistakes and _do better._ Try better to create a future that we can be proud of!"

7 grows more concerned as Odette shakes and trembles harder and harder, her fists gripping tighter and tighter...

"And yet, how does anyone expect us to restore a already dead world when everything around us is a bloody wasteland!? Other people sees us as the ones with all the answers when we barely have anything to respond them with! We had always been told that our main goal, this 'destiny', is to correct our ancestors' mistakes and rebuild this dying part of the world, but how can humanity expect us to live on when all they've done is left us with...w-with..."

"Nothing."  
"Yeah, exactly-wait what?" The girl stops shaking.  
"They've left us with nothing, and yet expect us to right their wrongs." 1's voice was soft, but clear as glass. "That's what you're going through too, isn't it?"  
Odette lifts her head up, and blinks. And blinks again. She starts wiping her eyes, realizing she had been crying this whole time.  
"The role of a leader is not an easy one." 1 walks up to the crying girl and places his hand on her knee, "Nor is the pressures that come with it."  
"1? H-how did you...?"  
"I know a good leader when I see one, and you are certainly the kind that tries your best for your group. I'm going to be honest, I didn't expect to find so much in common with you." 1 was telling the truth. During her rant, 1 had started to notice how similar she was to him; a leader thrusted into a role they didn't want and forced to save a dying world with nothing.  
Odette had already stopped crying, and can do nothing but start at 1 in astonishment.  
"1...you...really mean that?"  
The leader nods. "I too, know exactly what you-and many others I'm sure-are going through. My creator brought us into this world in hopes that we can continue life, but as the first creation and leader, there was nothing for me to go on. Not in this world at least. So, I did what I could do, and that was to keep everyone safe."  
7 gawked at the scene with the most flabbergasted face she could muster. In all her years of knowing 1, he was _never_ like this to anyone in the clan. Either this was a trick, or Odette's rant really did go through his thick skull. 7's secretly praying it's the second one.  
The human herself felt just as aghast at 1's sudden turnaround. But his confession truly opened her eyes about him. Everything he did up until now made perfect sense. Deep down, they really were both the same kind of leader. They just took different methods that got to how they are now.  
With her face fully dried, Odette decided that something needed be done. She glances straight at 1's eyes, and holds out her hand in front of him. 1 stares at her hand and then back at her eyes, confident ones that tell him "Let's shake on it, fellow leader!"  
1 looks at Odette's hand again, and back at her eyes staring down at his eyes filled with determination. Then, without breaking eye contact, 1 takes her hand with both metal ones and gives them a firm shake. All the while, no word was spoken. There was no need. The unbroken eye contact said it all: _You have my upmost respect._

7 herself didn't understand what was going on, but she got one thing down: 1 and Odette were officially on good terms. For now, at least.  
"If we're all going to be working on the same side," 1 said breaking the silence, "Then I need to know at least one thing."  
"What is it?"  
7's eyes widen.  
1 is going to ask this human a meaningful question? She moves in closer, a strong feeling tells her that it's going to be _good._  
"How is it possible for there to be human survivors of all things?"  
"Ah! That's right, I have been meaning to tell you guys about us sooner or later."  
Odette switches her legs to crisscross, while 1 and 7 lean against her legs.

"Besides..."

"Ugh, this is too much..."

Cera hangs her head in frustration. Today was not going well for her.  
Her teammates are gonna give her so much flack for letting 1 go off on his own. In fact, just thinking about him gives her a headache. Letting out a long sigh, Cera leans against the globe to rest her head, faintly hearing the voices inside.

"...go back..."

"...First Room..."

"...woke..."

Cera jolts back up from the globe. Did she hear that correctly? Did 9 just mentioned the First Room? And has _knowledge_ of it? Cera wanted to know more. Fast.  
"GUYS! GUYS, GET OUT HERE!" She yells, getting on her knees.  
The twins, 5, 6, and 9 bolted out of the globe only to find Cera right next to them and bending down to their eye level.  
"What's wrong? What is it!?" 5 asked frantically.  
"9, I need you to be straight and honest with me," Ignoring 5, Cera asks her question: "How did you know about the First Room?"  
Luckily, 9 is clear and easy to explain. "Well, technically, you mentioned the place first. Right before you were, erm, attacked."

_Oh, yeah. Forgot about that._

"It was strange, really. As soon as you did, it just...clicked for me. Like I knew what that place was even though it was the first time I've heard of it."  
"And? What exactly IS the place?"  
"It's where I woke."

_Where you first woke, huh?_

"Ok, ok. Do you remember what the place looked liked?"  
9 ponders for a moment, "I remember lots of books. A few glass tubes, maybe more. Dozens of papers with writings and drawing on them. Along with other strange instruments."  
"Anything else, 9?"  
9's face suddenly turned grim. "There was a dead body on the floor."

Silence.

The other dolls, while not surprised at the mention of a corpse, suddenly had a bleak idea on who the corpse belong to. And they were too afraid to admit it.  
Cera also had a bleak expression on her, but she knew that someone had to have lived in that house. Perhaps the dead body itself might have some clues. As much as it pains her to say it.

"9, I hate to ask you this, but it's really important. Do you remember what the body looked like? Clothes and all."  
9 is understandably uncomfortable, but nonetheless answers her question. "I only saw a glimpse of him, but I distinctly remember white hair and a long white coat. That's it."  
"I see...wait a minute..."

_Long white coat?_  
_Glass tubes?_  
_Books?_  
_Papers all over the place?_  
_Strange tools?_  
_That fact that 9 was created there and 6 knows about it?_

It was like the biggest lightbulb went off in her head.

_EUREKA!_  
"IT'S A SCIENTIST LAB!"  
The dolls were nearly blown all in shock from the sudden screams of a excited Cera.  
"W-h-h-h-what is?" 5 asks shaking like a leaf.  
Cera showed no problem replying back to him, "The First Room! It's a scientist lab! It truly IS the Holy Grail!" She pumps her fists in the air like a victory pose. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
Out of excitement, she scoops up all five dolls in her arms. "3, 4, 5, 6 ,9 you wonderful, amazing, genius SAVOIRS of dolls, you!" She then proceeds to smooch them all in the head. An action she soon regrets seconds later.  
("BLEGH! When it was the last time you all bathe?")

After putting the now dazed and embarrassed dolls, Cera starts thinking about her next course of action.  
"Okokokokokokokokok, obviously I'll have to wait for everyone else to come together to tell them the good news. Then we'll have to leave the library to get there first thing in the morning, speaking of...9!"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Is there any way you can lead us to the First Room?"  
9 smiles and nods. "I'll help, too!" 6 volunteers.  
"Perfect!"  
"Wait! H-hold on a moment, Cera!" 5 finally speaks up.  
"What's up, 5?" Cera asks.  
5 takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "Cera, I get that you're excited about this and I'm sure the other girls would be too, but..."  
"But what?"  
"Well..." 5 shyly looks at the ground, focusing on his hands instead. "It's just that...we still don't know where you came from."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
9 pipes in, "Didn't they said that they came from the other side of the Earth?"  
"I know that, but what I mean is, We've thought that all of humanity has ended for years. And then suddenly three young humans appear out of thin air saying that their are actually survivors? How is any of that possible?"  
All the dolls turn to Cera to hear her reply.  
Cera blinks. "Oh! I see want you're saying!" She lets out a small chuckle as she gently crosses her legs. "I guess in the long run we do seem pretty suspicious."

"But anyways..."

"I suppose I..."

"...do owe you guys..."

"...an explanation."


	11. Flashback, Or: How It All Began

_It_ _all started back in the early 1900s._

_During that time, the Industrial Revolution had been thriving strong for over 300 years. Inventors everywhere were constantly creating new and ingenious to change the world and improve the lives of many, as well as occasionally trying to one up the other. But not everyone had such luck._

_The country of Germany fell on hard times after losing the Great World War in 1918. The loss of allies and increasing debts were the cause of the once proud nation to turn to fascism._  
_The leader responsible for this drastic change was only known as the Great Chancellor._

_He was determined to bring back glory to his country through any means necessary. Even if it meant making foes out of his own people. In doing so, he sought after Germany's greatest minds in the hopes of inventing something that will destroy the industrial competition._

_And in 1930, that progress was achieved with the creation of the B.R.A.I.N._  
_An A.I. so intelligent, it's able to solve, think and create freely all on its own. It absolutely was unlike any other robot made at the time, even overshadowing other inventions weeks after it made headlines. But despite its advanced and unique ability to make new creations of its own image, the Chancellor wanted more. He wanted something bigger. And with his growing power, he can use that leadership role to bring his visions to life._

_Within just a few months after the B.R.A.I.N.'s appearance, the Chancellor announced his latest and successful project: The Fabrication Machine._  
_A giant, hulking mass of machinery with more arms and tools than you could count. And connecting the entire thing together was none other than the B.R.A.I.N. The Fabrication Machine shares the same purpose as its predecessor, except it can now create 30-foot tall death machines._  
_Despite receiving glowing praise from Germany and their supporters, the Chancellor's new was met with scorn from groups of rebels and disapproval from other nations who are not fond of Germany's new ideals. Soon, concerns and suspicions were brought about the rising tensions between Germany and other struggling countries. A dreadful sign of the Chancellor abusing his authority to prove Germany is the 'superior' country._

_Then, in 1934, tensions reached its breaking point when Germany made the decision to declare war. But this wasn't just a burn caused by a spark, it was a uncontrollable flame that blazed into a second World War. Before long, many people started to believed that the Chancellor simply wanted an excuse to use the Fabrication Machine to mass produce as many war machines as it can so he can invade the other nations._  
_By 1935, more than 30 countries joined the worldwide battlefield. The few that refused to fight, the United States included, wanted nothing to do with this 'reckless war'._

_However, in that very same year, things took a turn for the worse. Rumors were being spread of a leaked report about a War Machine (or Walkers as they were called) going rogue and killing its entire squadron. But it was quickly brushed off as nothing more than a defect._

_Then another Walker killed its fellow soldiers._

_And yet another one started killing civilians without any orders. Then another, and another._

_While Officials tried to chalk it up to a strange virus or a malfunction, within a month there were dozens to hundreds of reports of Walkers seemingly turning against their humans. By the time the uprising reached the news of the world, the killings were in the thousands._

_It became pretty clear that the Fabrication Machine is behind the killings, but no one could figure out how or why it happened._  
_Not even the Chancellor could give out an answer, for he was too busy trying to shut down his own project while making excuses about science being the real enemy, and throwing speeches about fighting back. He even put all the blame on the scientists who created the B.R.A.I.N._  
_Aside from his followers and a selective few, no one else listened to him. But the world agreed on one thing: The machines must be stopped._

_The following years could only be described as pure anarchy. What was originally World War 2 had transformed into the War of the Machines, and everyone throwed out everything they've got at them. But the battles themselves proved to be much more worse._

_The Great Chancellor tried to shut down the Fabrication Machine for good. He succeeded, but the Walkers do not stop._

_Germany tried looking towards the Chancellor for answers. No one hears from him again._

_Every military leader tried firing every firearm and weapon they've got. Only a handful of Walkers went down._

_All the air bases tried attacking the Walkers from above. Some fall, many still rise._

_USA tried to destroy the main Walker factories in Japan and Ukraine using their first and only nuclear bombs. All that did was wipe out the cities of Pripyat, Hiroshima and Nagasaki._

_Many Rebels, enemy countries and civilians all over Europe and Asia tried to push some machines out to the ocean. The result was the destruction of UK, Ireland, Singapore, The Philippines and many other small islands in between._

_By that point, the situation felt hopeless. Africa, Australia, and the whole Western side turned to desperate measures to protect themselves. They resorted to closing down all their airports. Shielded every coastline with every Navy and Marine ship available. Cut every communication they had from the still-fighting nations._  
_Even with the eastern countries following the ship technique and sending the remaining planes to spray the air so the gas doesn't spread to the ocean, the war still continues. For many, it felt like it was never going to end. And joining the battle now will only result in death._  
_Any group that did were only search-and-rescue teams fishing out survivors from the underground tunnels._

_Until finally..._

_...in 1945..._

_...the fighting stopped._

_At first, there was relief, but that relief quickly turned to uneasiness. The closest nations noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet._  
_Fearing the worst, communicators in Africa attempt to resume contact with Saudi Arabia and United Kingdom. While Japan reopens up their airports so they could send planes to check up on Korea and Russia. Eventually, Australia, and North and South America followed suite._  
_They sent out search-and-rescue teams, brought out the biggest radars, praying for survivors. By the time the results came back and were shown to the media..._

_...the conclusion was the unthinkable..._

_...everyone is dead._

_All of Europe is gone. What is left of Asia is destroyed or uninhabitable. Many islands were wiped clean, England and Ireland had fallen, Saudi Arabia and its surrounding nations are gone for good. Not a single human or machine was left._  
_To call it compete devastation is no understatement. But the news truly shocked the remaining world. What used to be enemies turned to each other for comfort. Any thought of fighting and hate went out of minds to make room for mourning._  
_The leaders of the surviving nations had no idea what to do. Nothing like this had ever occurred on this planet before. So many cultures and monuments and civilizations gone because of the war. The most they could do, was offer a worldwide truce to each other._  
_Ever since, the rest of the world was slightly more at peace than before, if not for the people having too much grief to want to go through another War of the Machines._

_And no one dared to go back to the remains of Europe or Asia. They were too afraid..._


	12. And Back To The Present

"...Until today!" Cera finishes. "Well, technically a few months ago."

"What happened in those last months?" 9 asked, metallic eyes shine with curiosity and wonder.  
"That was when the President of the US-that's our leader-had revealed to the press that his top scientists have found unusually high numbers in this, radar from the sky I guess, that could detect even the smallest movement on the dead continents. Looks like it found you guys."  
"Or the Beast." Added 6.  
"That too." Cera agrees, "And the news of this discovery inspired the President to conduct a plan that he calls, 'Operation: Hidden Garden'". The stitchpunks tilt their heads in confusion.  
Cera simply shrugs, "Yeah, I have no clue on why he called it that either."  
"And this operation is basically what you three have already told us, yes?" 5 asked.

Cera suddenly looks away sheepishly, putting her hand behind her head. "Well...that was half the plan..."  
"Huh?" 9, 6, and 5 all asked simultaneously. 3 and 4 were equally just as surprised, Malaika and Odette haven't told them about this before...

"The truth is...part of the reason the Pres was able to get the plan off the ground was his little...proposal, so to speak.  
Said proposal managed to convince most of the remaining world (America especially) that Operation: Hidden Garden will include the descendants of everyone involved with the Machine War as a way for them to help atone for past sins."  
"Now why would he say that?" 6 wondered out loud.  
Cera scoffs, "Heck if I know. He's just lucky that every descendant he got involved just happened to have a very useful talent and skill."  
"A-and all three of you are descendants?" 9 asks brimming with interest, "What kind of people were you related to?"  
Before Cera could answer, she lets out a big yawn. And a small cough.  
"Ugh, I'd love to answer more of your questions guys, but it's pretty late and I got to get some sleep." She says all tired out, "Maybe some other time, okay?"  
The stitchpunks murmur in agreement, but something doesn't sit with 6.  
"What about the others?" The artist asks.  
Cera stops her eye-rubbing and looks down at her striped friend. "What do you mean?"  
"Th-the others, they're not back yet.."

Oh. Right.

"Now that you've mention it..." It also slowly dawns on 5 that it is way less crowded than he remembered. 9 tries to recall where everyone else is, "I know that 8 is on lookout, 1 and 7 left and ran off, but as for the humans and 2...I haven't seen them at all!"  
Cera, on the other hand, casually lays on the floor next to the globe while resting her head on her backpack. "If Odette and Malaika are out there, then your friends should be fine."

5 is taken aback by her seemingly lack of concern, "You say that so nonchalantly!"  
"That's because I have complete trust in them." Cera counters back coolly, "Faith and trust are very important things to have when working on a team, and I have faith in that my team won't let anything happen to your family."  
She slowly turns over, trying carefully not reopen her injuries. "As long as we stay here, everyone else will come back eventually."  
3 and 4 nod towards each other and run back in the globe. 6 stares at the globe, then at 9 and 5, then at the resting human. He decides to hop onto Cera's arm and hug it.

5 lets out a small smile at the cute scene, it was nice to see him grow attached to his new human friend. But it doesn't last long as 5 shifts his focus back to 9, and his face falls with concern. 9 is staring out towards the vast library and its many rooms and halls, hand gripping hard onto the light staff that they built together. The guide could tell that his new friend is conflicted.  
9 doesn't realized how long he's been standing and staring until he feels 5's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be alright," the one-eye healer reassures, "They'll be back soon enough, we just have to wait. Searching for them now while we're already separated won't do us any good."  
9 finally turns his head to look at his brotherly figure, who shoots him a comforting smile. In return, 9 pats his friend's hand in thanks and sighs, "Yeah, you're right. We do need to rest, I'm just worried about them that's all."  
"Now you know how I feel all the time."

"...And that's pretty much everything." Odette concludes with a sigh. 1 and 7 haven't moved an inch since she first started the story.

"Are...you guys okay?" The pilot asks with concern.  
"Y-yes..." 1 finally answers, shaking his head as if breaking out of a trance, "It's just...it's a lot to take in, that's all."  
"The whole thing feels pretty overwhelming, honestly..." 7 adds while rubbing her tired head.  
This does not surprise Odette at all, "Hmm, I don't blame you for that. Anyone would feel the same way."  
"But still!" 7 remarks, "To think that humanity only survived because they took the cowardly route!" 1 says nothing, but he still shoots a warning glare at the warrior.  
Odette once again goes for the defense, "Well, as...horrific...the entire thing is, at the time it was the best case scenario. If they haven't protected themselves, I don't think anyone would have survived the Machines."  
"And in a way," 1 includes, "You could say that this entire operation is a apology to the War. As strange and odd as it sounds."

"Speaking of apologies..."  
Odette's tone turns somber. "I should apologize as well."  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
1 and 7 turn their heads up toward the human in bewilderment. "Apologize for what exactly?" 7 asks perplexed.  
"You know, for losing my temper! It was wrong to yell at you guys and I shouldn't have taken my anger out-"  
1 steps up and interrupts her, "Odette-is it? You had every right to be mad."  
"After everything you went through as a leader, it's only a matter of time before the stress and pressure gets to you."  
Odette stammers, "B-but that st-still doesn't give me the right to-to act like that! And I never behave like that, normally at least.."  
7 all but shook her head as she gave the human's leg a reassuring squeeze. "Oh no, really, there's no need to apologize. But...apology accepted." The warrior winks at her playfully, Odette realizing the callback to their earlier visit to the library. She lets out a small chuckle, "Hehe. Ok, ok, you got to me."  
After gently setting the dolls back on the ground, Odette gets back on her knees to life herself up again.  
"Well guys, as much as I would like to stay and chat," She says while stretching her body, "But I think we should start getting back to the others. They must be worried sick about us."  
"Worried sick about _you_."  
"1.."  
"Us returning will only make things more awkward..."  
_7 too!?_ "Geez...!"  
Putting a pause on her stretches, Odette places her hands on her hips and puts on the best Big Sister voice she could muster:  
"While your actions and confessions earlier are a cause for concern, it doesn't change the fact that you both are a very vital part of your gang."  
She leans down a little closer.  
"1, despite everything you've done, it still doesn't give anybody the right to impose harm to you." The human gives the leader a small, gentle pat on the shoulder with her index finger. "So if anyone tries to inflict any sort of violence on you, just come to me or the girls for protection, especially if 8's not with you."  
"Do-do you mean it?" 1 asked hopefully, almost not believing what he's hearing, "Do you promise to keep your word?"  
"Absolutely!" Odette responds with pride, "Us leaders got to give each other support and aid, you know?"  
She then turns to 7, and repeats the same notion with the warrior's shoulder.  
"7, I know you're nervous, but if it helps you at all...I think everyone is lucky to have a friend like you."  
_"R-really?" Why do those words sound familiar?_ 7 thought.  
"Yes. If anything, I'm sure they'll be so relieved to see you return." Odette completes it with her own wink, and 7 realizes that she's repeating the words she said to Cera.  
Amused by the callback, 7 smirks, "Well played." She glances over to a very confused 1, "In that case..." and smacks him on the back before making a dash to the globe.

"Last one there is beast bait!"  
"Don't jinx us you fool!"

Laughter is the response he gets from the pale doll, who continues to sprint towards the twins' hideout, leaving a very bemused Odette and a very dazed 1.  
"Hehe. Man, what a woman..." Odette sighs out loud. "Alright 1, we better go follow her. Do you want a ride or would you rather walk-"

The pilot freezes up mid-sentence the second she notices 1's behavior.

He was no longer dazed, (thank goodness) but he looked a lot more skittish, glancing and gazing around frantically.

"1? Is something wrong?"

"...Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha-?"

_Hiss...Hiss..._

Odette freezes. And listens some more.

_Hisssss...Hissss..._

_Earlier..._

"So, uh, wait. Let me see if I got this whole thing straight."  
8's head was starting to hurt from all this new information, he wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything important.  
"Okay," Malaika sits patiently.

"To recap: You guys are still alive because a bunch of countries protected themselves and stayed out of the War,"  
"Yep."  
"Then years later, your country's leader wanted to re...deem...is that the word?...past mistakes, and sent your team out here to do exactly that,"  
"That's right. And yes, redeem is the word you're looking for."  
8 sighs in relief internally, "And on top of that, you also have to solve some kind of mystery about the beasts around here. Am I getting all this correctly?"

Malaika smiles, clearly impressed with the guard. "You've got it, 8! You're quite the fast learner."  
If 8 could blush, he could.  
He was often called a lot of things, but "fast learner"? That was a different one.  
"And I mean it!" Malaika continues, "I may have heard many, uh, demeaning words about you from the others, but even I can tell that you are brilliant in your own way."  
8 had never been called smart in any way before, but the fact that this strange human recognized and acknowledged his own type of intelligence gave him a new sense of pride.

2, meanwhile, was practically shaking where he sat. He felt like his entire body could burst from excitement! His own curiosity is in a frenzied state with his mind as it buzzes about creating new questions with each new piece of info it processes.

"Err, 2?"

"Are you alright?"

The worried calls of his name snaps 2 out of his zone, finally facing a concerned 8 and Malaika.  
"O-oh, I'm sorry, I was deep in thought."  
"Is shaking like a leaf considered deep in thought?" 8 murmurs sarcastically to himself.  
"Deep in thought about what?" Malaika asks, ignoring 8's rude comment.

2 contemplates on what he's about to say...and slowly stands up, staring at the ground.

"For as long as I could remember, the mere idea that there could be human survivors was nothing more than a hopeless dream." The inventor pauses for a second before lifting his head to gaze out to the empty garden, "From the moment I felt the world go silent, I had begun to felt that we were truly alone...and yet..."

2 turns his head to make eye contact with the young medic, his wrinkled face beaming with joy. "...here you are."  
Malaika gave in the urge to beam back.  
2 found himself unable to stop talking, "A-and it's not just that, suddenly I'm finding out that there are countries out there! Actual surviving, breathing countries filled to the brim with countless numbers of different cultures and people! It feels like such a miracle that..."

The old stitchpunk pauses, the weight of his words dawns on him...

"That what?" Malaika echoes.

"...That it feels too good to be true." 2 finishes somberly, "I'm almost afraid that this entire day turns out to be a dream."  
The human hums in understanding, 'I know exactly how that feels, 2. Bonding with your family, witnessing all these amazing inventions you all built, fighting against those machines, it almost feels too good to be real!"  
"Speaking of family," 8 cuts in, "Does anyone else know you're both out here?"

2 gasps at the realization, his metallic eyes shrink with dread.  
"Oh!...Oh, dear goodness, you're right!" He swiftly scrambles off the steps, nearly tripping in the process. "5 and the others, they must be so distraught right now! I must get going back."  
"Better get to it than." 8 says while giving him the shooing hand.

"You too, 8."

"Yeah, you heard-wait, what?"  
8 turns toward the human in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"8, you go with 2 back to the globe while I stay here and take over lookout." She states matter-of-factly. But the guard is quick to protest, "Now, hold on. I can't just leave, 1 ordered me to-"  
"I KNOW what 1 said, 8." Malaika cuts him off with a annoyed tone in her voice. She is still irritated over 1's antics and what he had done to 2. The so-called leader will have to do a lot to earn her trust in the future.  
The human continues, "You and your friends already had a rough day, the least you all deserve is a good rest. Even you, 8. Guards need breaks too."  
8 looks like he still wants to protest, so Malaika adds, "And if 1 ever gives you hell over leaving, you just tell him that he can yell at me instead. After all, I'm the one who told you to go in the first place."  
8 felt conflicted. He would never disobey an order from 1, even when he did really wanted to rest. The only other person that would offer to stand guard was 7, and that was before she left the sanctuary. But on the other hand, this IS a human that gave the offer. A human that's over 20 time his size and could curb-stomp any intruder...  
The guard ultimately makes his mind. "Alright, fine." He sighs, "I'll take your offer."  
Malaika grins and gives him a thumbs up.  
8 manages to catch up with 2, who was watching the whole discussion. "She's right, you know." The old inventor brings up as they walk their journey back, "You've done so much to protect us from all sorts of harm. A good rest is what you need."  
8 doesn't say anything, but he grunts in agreement.

_Hisss...Hisssss..._


End file.
